The Lost Savior: Fall of Olympus
by saoirsechase
Summary: A new threat is waging war against the gods and demigods but will they be saved like the last time? Or will Olympus fall down? Will the Greatest Hero of Olympus save them after being betrayed? Rated T because I'm paranoid! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.
1. The Betrayal

**[[ Author's Note ]]**

Hey everyone! So this is the first chapter of one of the few fanfiction I wrote for Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. I hope you like it! Just a warning though: I wrote this a long time ago so some might not have perfect grammar or something. Feel free to tell me your thoughts about this story!

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

Thunder and rain bantered at one another tonight. It is probably one of the worst storms in New York City history. As we passed by, the residents of the Big Apple ran as if a monster was going to attack. I watched the rain hit the windows, following their lead as tears started to fall from my cheek. I knew Percy was looking at me from how his hand tightened around mine. My heart was starting to break as I tried to recall what lead us to where we are now.

 _Percy and I had just fallen asleep when someone knocked on door a couple of times. Seeing how Percy was drooling and snoring, I decided to break free from his grip and head to the door. People didn't mind me sleeping in Percy's cabin after they found out about our death trip to Tartarus. They knew about the nightmares and best left us alone when we got back to camp after the war. I caught a glimpse of the wall clock by the door and saw it was close to midnight. I sighed as I opened the door and saw Clarisse._

 _"_ _Chiron wants you and Percy. Now." She doesn't sound as commanding as she always has. Especially at this hour, Clarisse would be furious. But I didn't bother to ask her. I nodded then made my way to Percy._

 _"_ _Percy?" no response._

 _"_ _Percy!" I tried to shake him but he just groaned. Typical Seaweed Brain._

 _"_ _Percy!" I yelled at his ear._

 _"_ _Wh-wh Annabeth I'm here!" he said as he tried to grab his side, thinking I was there. "Annabeth?" then he looked at me. "What's wrong?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned._

 _"_ _Chiron wants us. Now." He groaned as he sat up and put on his shoes. I glanced at the door and saw that Clarisse was no longer there. Probably went back to bed._

 _As Percy and I walked to the Big House, I couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen._ _ **Well, duh Annabeth. Why would Chiron want you at this hour?**_ _I sighed and shook my head._

 _"_ _Why do you think Chiron wants us?" Percy said as he rubbed his eyes. I couldn't help but smile when I saw how unruly his hair was._

 _"_ _I don't know. But let's find out then go back to bed. Alright, Seaweed Brain?" he nodded then we walked hand in hand to the Big House in silence._

 _"_ _Chiron? We're here." Percy announced as we opened the door._

 _"_ _In here, Percy and Annabeth." I figured he was in this living room drinking tea as the moment I walked in, I could already smell jasmine. Percy and I walked to the direction of Chiron's voice without letting go and as soon as we turned to the right, I already saw the grim face of Chiron._

 _"_ _What's wrong, Chiron?" Percy asked, still rubbing his eyes._

 _"_ _Please, both of you, sit. I wish to talk to you." He looked like he was about to break down._

 _"_ _Can't this wait tomorrow, Chiron? It's already very late." I said as we both sat on the couch, not letting go of each other._

 _"_ _I'm afraid not, my dear. I'm afraid you are requested to report to Olympus now." My eyes widened. I didn't bother looking at Percy because I know he would be as shocked as I am._

 _"_ _Why, Chiron? Has something happened?" my heart began beating really fast. Chiron stared at the two of us._ _ **This is bad news**_ _. Chiron sighs. He opened his mouth a couple of times but I could feel him hesitating._ _ **Yup, this is DEFINITELY bad news**_ _._

 _"_ _It seems that a false accusation has reached the gods' ears. I don't know who started this accusation but the gods are not happy, especially Lord Zeus."_

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear the next words that left Chiron's mouth. I looked at Percy and saw nothing but light draining out of him. I leaned on his shoulder but he anticipated it and wrapped his arm around me as I lay my head on his chest. I could feel his steady heartbeat. I glanced at the rear view mirror and a couple of Argus' eyes looking at us. I could see his eye start to water but decided to focus on the road and not drown us with his tears. Literally.

As soon as we stopped, the rain got heavier and thunder roared louder. Argus stepped out to get an umbrella for us and ran to Percy's side. Before he opened the door, I felt Percy's trembling lips on my forehead and hugged me tighter. I wanted to break down then and there. When Argus opened the door, Percy got out first but still held my hand as I slid out. The umbrella was big enough for the three of us, and as if we would get wet with the son of Poseidon in tow, so we made our way to the entrance of the Empire State Building. Once we reached the covered area, Percy and I looked back at Argus and we both nodded at his way before we entered the building.

I glanced at Percy once again. His face didn't change. It was the same since Chiron told us about the accusation. He didn't even bother to greet the guy at the elevator who finally recognized us after all these years. Percy just grabbed the card and made our way to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, I felt Percy's hand tighten around mine. I looked at him and saw that he was already staring, tears were forming his beautiful sea green eyes. Deep inside it felt like he was already drowning in the ocean even though he is the Son of Poseidon. I let my other hand touch his cheek, mentally telling him that it will be alright. As soon as we heard the _ding_ sound, we both stiffened. Olympus was not quite the same after I had rebuilt it. The marketplace was certainly more organized and the temple was much more alive. But that didn't matter now. As we made our way to the temple of the gods, I tried to come up with strategies to get out of this. There must be a way. But the pain has clouded my head too much to even come up with a goodbye.

By the time we reached to the top, all the gods were silently seated in their respective thrones. And all eyes were on us. Zeus was the one who broke the silence first. "Perseus Jackson, you have betrayed us."


	2. Saying Goodbye

**[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series

* * *

 **PERCY**

 _"_ _Perseus Jackson, you have betrayed us."_

I didn't wince or stiffen. I looked the same as we left Camp Half-Blood when Chiron told me that some stupid god or demigod convinced the "mighty" Zeus that I was a traitor. I can't even decide who is more stupid. But deep inside, I know I was thinking of Zeus.

Of course, Annabeth is furious. "How dare you call him a traitor?!" she glared at Zeus. Her mother was not happy about it.

"Annabeth, please, stay out of this." Her mother pleaded.

"Listen to your mother, young demigod. This is none of your concerns. I favor your mother above all but that doesn't mean that I will favor you too." Zeus warned and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Do you think I want to be favored?!" I saw some gods tensed. "I don't care who you favor if you will just send the only person loyal to you despite giving him hell every single day!" I sighed and stole a glance at her direction. Despite my imminent death, I couldn't help but admire her beauty and courageous heart.

"It's okay, Annabeth." I croaked.

"OKAY?! PERCY… IT'S NOT OKAY! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Tears were building in her beautiful stormy, grey eyes. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I can handle it from here. She has seemed to have gotten the message but I know she won't back down at any second.

I let go of her hand and stepped forward. I knelt then looked up at Zeus.

"Lord Zeus, please, I know you have made up your mind but I wish to prove my innocence." I said flatly.

"You are not innocent, Perseus Jackson. You are a traitor to Olympus." Zeus pointed out. I couldn't help but curl my fist into a ball until my knuckles were white.

"Please Lord Zeus, I wouldn't do such a thing. After saving Olympus for so many times, I had hoped that you would see me as an ally and not an enemy." Suddenly a cold, familiar voice laughed with delight.

"Oh, Perseus. You will never manipulate the gods with your act. I have witnessed you! You conspired with Gaea to destroy the world." I glared at her.

"YOU?! HOW DARE YOU!" Annabeth was standing behind me. I could feel her throw daggers at Khione a million times. But Khione just smirked knowing that she had defeated us. "AND YOU BELIEVED HER?! WHY ARE YOU ALL SO STUPID?!" at that my eyes widened. The daughter of Athena just called the gods stupid.

"Oh, but he did. Here, let me show you, daughter of Athena." She said but before she could come closer, I stood and blocked Annabeth.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" at that, the gods winced.

"You are so loyal to the daughter of Athena, Percy. How sad it must be that Athena herself doesn't want you for her daughter. She has even voted against you." I glanced at Annabeth who was staring at her mother with tears forming in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Annabeth." She said. And with that, Annabeth broke down. I know she couldn't believe that her mother was against her daughter's happiness.

"There is no need to apologize, Lady Athena. I understand." I said firmly.

"Khione, leave us. This is a meeting for the Olympians and minor goddesses are not welcome." Zeus said flatly. I smirked at Khione who was snarled as she disappeared, leaving the throne room as cold as her heart.

"Brother! You certainly can't believe that minor goddess! Aphrodite's daughter witnessed herself that Khione was the one who conspired with Gaea, not Percy!" Anger overcame my dad. I couldn't help but feel that I had disappointed him. I wish mom was here but I didn't want her to see what will happen to me. I made a mental note to myself to tell father that as soon as he tells mom and Paul, that they remove me from their memories. Just like what I will ask for Annabeth. I frowned at the thought. I couldn't bear knowing that my loved ones would forget about me but I couldn't leave with the thought of breaking their hearts forever. I wanted them to be happy, especially Annabeth.

"Enough, brother. I have made my decision." Then Zeus narrowed his eyes on me. "I hereby declare Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, a traitor of Olympus. Raise your hands if you do not agree on this predicament." I looked around and saw dad, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hermes raise their hands. I sighed knowing already know that I have lost.

"Mom, please. Don't do this." I turned to Annabeth and saw her pleading eyes but Athena was not looking. She didn't want to see her daughter like this as much as I do. When Zeus asked those who were in favor, I didn't need to know who. I looked at Apollo and Hermes, they nodded and soon they stood up and appeared smaller by Annabeth's side. Holding both of her arms.

"No! Wh-Percy no! NO!" she was yelling. I didn't want to turn around because I know that my insides would shatter if I saw her. Hearing her alone already makes my whole being break.

"Perseus Jackson, you are hereby sentenced to an eternity in Tartarus. You may say your goodbyes before I blast you with my masterbolt." I felt Zeus satisfied with his last words. He was finally getting rid of the ungrateful demigod who turned down his gifts twice and asked for something else.

"Dad," I looked at him. His eyes were full of anger and sorrow. "Please tell mom, Paul and Tyson that I love them very much. A-And thank you for everything you have blessed me." He nodded, but I wasn't finished. "And please, after you tell them. Please make them forget who I am." All the gods tense at my words.

"This is hard for me but it will be harder for all of them. I can't ask you to forget about me but I don't want my family to suffer as much as I will. I want them to continue living a good life. They deserve it after all that they have been through." Drops of sea-colored tears soon made way onto his cheeks.

I turned to Athena, "Lady Athena, I know you have never liked me from the beginning and you have warned me to stay away from your daughter but I didn't listen because my feelings were far too strong for her. I was willing to sacrifice my life for her, no matter what it takes." I glanced at Annabeth as she tried to break free from Apollo and Hermes' grasp, tears kept rolling on her cheeks. "But I don't wish for her heart to be broken forever. She is the most beautiful and smartest person I have ever met. She is courageous, understanding… She has a heart and mind unlike any other and I wish for the same thing that I had asked my father." Lady Athena nodded.

"NO! PERCY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I wanted to run to her and tell her that everything is okay but I know that it wouldn't matter. She hates me but I hope that deep inside, she would understand.

"To all the gods who voted for my innocence, thank you. You are truly great allies and I shall never forget that until my final breath. To all the gods who voted against me, I won't say that I will forgive you but my respect goes out to you as well." With that I turned around and walked towards Annabeth. Hermes and Apollo let her go and she ran to me, pounding at my chest.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" she punched me harder. I wrapped my arms around her even if she wouldn't stop hitting me.

"Shhhh… Shhhh… It's okay, Wise Girl." I paused as she stopped hitting me and wrapped her arms around me tighter. "I love you, Wise Girl." I placed my lips on her head and enveloped the sweet honey and lemon scent that I would miss for all eternity.

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain." She said as cried harder.

I reached for my pocket and took out a small box. I had it since the day Annabeth agreed to go to college with me in New Rome after the war ended. It was supposed to be our engagement ring. I had asked help from Aphrodite for a ring that I was planning to give Annabeth after we graduated from college. It was a diamond ring with emeralds in a simple silver band that had an engraved message inside that says "For my Wise Girl."

I grinned as I held it up for Annabeth to see. Her eyes widened as she looked at me, her tears finally stopped. "P-Percy? What… When?" I smiled as I slipped the ring on her finger. "I was saving it after we graduated from college. I had asked Lady Aphrodite to help me when you agreed to go to New Rome with me." I smiled as I examined the ring that perfectly fit on her finger. "I had to give it to you. You might not remember me after this but it would give me peace of mind if you still had something of me with you." I heard a quiet sob and Annabeth and I turned to Lady Aphrodite who was covering her eyes with her glowing, pink handkerchief. Annabeth and I both smiled.

"Your time is up, Perseus." Zeus said, already holding his masterbolt. I sighed and looked at Annabeth who managed to have tears rolling down her cheeks again. I wiped them with my thumb and held her face closely to my lips. I kissed her forehead as my eyes betrayed me. "I will always love you, Wise Girl." With that, Apollo and Hermes appeared once again and patted me on my shoulder. I nodded then walked towards the middle. Annabeth was struggling to break free once again. I wanted to run to her and grab her and leave this place. I had hoped for a better future for the both of us after the war, I should have known better.


	3. A Gift from the Sun God

**[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series. If I did, I would probably be in Greece right now.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

"Your time is up, Perseus." Zeus said flatly. I can't believe that he is so stupid. Yes I am calling the King of the Gods, stupid. I wish Thalia was here. I wish all of our friends were here. They would defend Percy in any way they can. "I will always love you, Wise Girl." I looked up at Percy and drained all the water in me. I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. He is the reason I am alive. I can't believe that my own mother can't see past her rivalry with Poseidon to know that he would never do such a thing.

I was too busy with my thoughts that I didn't realize that Percy has left my arms and has said goodbye to some of the gods. Except for Hermes and Apollo, that is since they are still preventing me from doing the unthinkable. Like going after Percy once he blasted by Zeus and hope that I am sent to Tartarus with him.

"Annabeth, I know that Percy has set his mind to make you forget him but I know that you are a strong woman capable of making your own decisions." I looked up at Apollo who looked sadly at me.

"What are you trying to say, Apollo? We lost. We lost Percy." I bit my lower lip. I'm losing Percy. I am going to be mad without him by my side.

"What he's trying to say Annabeth is that he can bless you while they are preoccupied. Which won't last long. So you have to make your decision now." Lord Hermes said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I will bless you with the truth so that even though your mother or any god lays a finger on you and convince you to forget Percy, you won't. Do you want that?" I looked at him. I don't have time to consider the consequences of saying yes or no. We didn't have the luxury of time. I need to make a decision right now. I took a quick glance at Percy who was still talking to some of the gods.

"Do it." With that, Apollo closed his eyes and put two fingers on my forehead. Suddenly I glowed but Hermes blocked the view from the other gods just in case they wonder what was happening.

"There. No one can ever mess with your thoughts ever again." He said then I was back to my normal self. I sighed and thought that I might regret this because I would be in so much hurt.

"Now Annabeth, you can't just go around and tell people that you remember who Percy is. Your mom will be checking up on you every now and then. You have to pretend that you have forgotten him completely." I nodded. But that won't stop me from telling at least Thalia. She was my best friend and I would need her more than ever.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms hug me from behind. Tighter than usual but given the circumstances, I would rather have him hug me until I couldn't breathe anymore. I heard him sigh and lean his head on my back. "I miss you." I turned around and saw tears running down those beautiful sea green eyes that I have come to love.

"I miss you so much." I said, chuckling as I cried.

"Not so much as I miss you, Wise Girl." He grinned. I held his face one more time and kissed him passionately. I know that once his lips leave mine, I would miss them for an eternity.

"Live life for me, Annabeth. I know you're never going to remember me after this but I hope that you have a great life ahead of you. I hope you achieve all your dreams." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"And I know that I won't remember this but I just want you to know that my life will never be the same without you. You are my soul mate, Percy. I would rather be a maiden than go through life without my Seaweed Brain." I placed my head on his chest, feeling the warmth that I would miss.

He let go and walked towards the middle. Apollo and Hermes held my arms once again and dragged me to the side. Suddenly a black vortex appeared and I couldn't help but feel as if Tartarus himself would suddenly appear and grab Percy away from me. As soon as my eyes met Percy's, he gave me his lopsided smile then Zeus sent his lightning straight to Percy as he was sucked into the black hole then it vanished.

Silence filled the large room. And that was it. The love of my life was gone.


	4. Meeting the Creator

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus Series

* * *

 **PERCY**

To say that Zeus' master bolt didn't hurt that much was an understatement. It hurt badly. I wanted to hate him. I should hate him. After all the trouble I've gotten into for him and the rest of the Olympians, they just abandoned me like I was some trash. I wanted to hate Zeus. Maybe I should. He is so stupid to believe Khione just like that. And now here I am falling into the deepest pit of the Underworld. Again. I thought about Annabeth and how beautiful she looked as we spent our final moments in each other's arms. I thought about how my mom wouldn't let go of me when I came home after the Second Giant War. I thought about my friends and family at Camp Half-Blood. I wanted to fight my way out of Tartarus, but I know that this time it isn't possible. Now I'm never going to see them.

"I'm so sorry I failed you all."

I just let myself fall, not bothering to sense water below me that would help my fall. It felt like days of falling. I couldn't hear anything; I couldn't see anything. It was pure darkness. I thought about walking into a hoard of monsters and just let them kill me. Maybe I should do that. _No, you shouldn't my boy._ I cringed. "W-who goes there?" I asked. Could this be Tartarus? I don't remember his voice that much but I know that something wrong is about to happen. Suddenly I saw light coming from behind me.

 _BAM!_

I groaned. The light is too blinding but I managed to open my eyes and now I see endless white light. But I wasn't falling anymore. _This isn't Tartarus_ , I thought.

 _Certainly, my boy. You won't be going to my son if you accept my proposal."_ I stood up the moment I heard the voice again.

"Son? Proposal? Who are you? Why can't I see you?" I asked again. I quickly took Riptide out and scanned the room even though it was just all white.

"Put your weapon down, Perseus. You don't need it yet." Suddenly a flash of light appeared on the right corner of my eye and saw a black circle of what looks like a void open. I relaxed a bit but still wary of who might step in. A large bald man wearing black circular shades and a striped black and white suit appeared, smiling.

"Do you have any idea who I am now?" the man asked as the portal disappeared. His feet and hands were together, waiting for me to respond but I didn't have the brains like Annabeth's. I wouldn't know who he was until he tells me. I quickly shook my head.

"I am Chaos," He said "I am the creator." My eyes widened when he introduced himself. I don't know much but not too long after the second war, Annabeth was studying the other gods and Chaos.

"I-I'm Per-" before I could continue he answered "I know who you are. I have been watching you for a long time now. You are quite the demigod, I must say. I haven't seen a demigod with the heart and skills such as yours. And the loyalty you have is just astounding." I frowned and looked down. _Then why did the gods thought I conspired against them?_

"I know what you are thinking, Percy. The gods were wrong. You have every right to be vengeful but as I look deep into your heart, you are still filled with love. Your mother has raised a fine man." He says. Suddenly I remembered my mom again and how I couldn't see her again. My hands were shaking and I saw down in defeat, letting tears fall as they may. I'll never see her again.

"Percy, do you know why I'm here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I want you to be my Champion and the commander of my army." My head shot up. _Me?_ _Champion and Commander of the Lord of Creation himself?_

He nodded as if he could hear what I just said. "You are a fine, young demigod. I have been searching for someone like yourself to lead my army. Will you accept, Perseus?" I thought about it for a while.

"If I accept, there must be consequences?" I asked, standing up. But he just shook his head.

"I am not like the gods who will do something in return for another. You see, I have searched far and wide through every universe just to find someone like you to lead my army. I am not a fighter, you see. So I created an army with the purest of intentions to fight against the forces of evil lurking around. You will lead that army, should you choose to accept, and be my Champion. I will give you my greatest blessing. Every soldier in the army has my blessing but yours will be quite different. My blessing to you will allow you to absorb a piece of my children's powers as you train with a few of them. So let me ask you again, Perseus, do you accept my proposal?"


	5. Their Worst Mistake

**[[ Author's Note ]]**

Thank you all for the astounding support for this story! I was seriously speechless when I woke up this morning to see consecutive follows and views! You are all amazing! I hope you like this one. Tell me what you guys think okay?

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

When Zeus sent Percy to Tartarus I was filled with anger. I wanted to curse him so badly that he would get annoyed and send me to Tartarus as well. I wanted to scream at the gods who voted against Percy after everything he has done for them.

As soon as the black portal closed, it reopened again – alarming the gods, but instead of an endless dark pit, it looked like the void "What is the meaning of this?!" Zeus said furiously. I was hoping that it would be Percy. It was too good to be true, but I had to hope.

Suddenly a bald man wearing circular black shades and a black suit with white stripes stepped out. "Calm down, Zeus. I am not the enemy here." He said as he stepped out of the light. He glanced my way and smiled as he proceeded to the middle of the Olympians.

"May I ask who you are and why you came here?" my inquisitive mother asked.

"Lady Athena," He said, bowing his head as he looked at her. "I must say, it is an honor to finally meet my creations." My eyes widened. He said 'creations'. That could only mean one thing. The man before us is no other than the Lord of Creation himself. _Chaos_. I must have said it loudly because they were all looking at me and Lord Chaos was smiling.

"Yes, my dear child. I am Chaos." The Olympians gasped.

"Lord Chaos, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Zeus said calmly.

"As you all know, I am the creator. I have been watching Earth for a very long time as it is my favorite planet above all. I have seen destruction and harmony; love and war. I have seen many horrible things but I was astonished how most mortals see the brighter side of things despite the loss of hope. I was fond of watching you and the demigods as well as they have helped you succeed in many wars. Sadly, I come bearing grave news about your greatest hero." I stiffened. He was talking about Percy.

"Lord Chaos, what happened to Percy?" I asked, walking towards him as tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Do not fret, my dear. All will be revealed at the right time as the Fates have promised," he turned to Zeus. "But I must say, I am very disappointed in you Zeus for Perseus was truly innocent." Tears rolled down my eyes and I glared at Zeus.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR STUBBORNESS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SITTING ON THAT THRONE!" I screamed which caused everyone to gasp at my words. Suddenly Athena and Poseidon were in front of me. I ran to Poseidon because I could never forgive my mother for deciding against the innocence of Percy. It was weird to say the least but the smell of salt water comforted me as it reminded me of Percy. "Calm down, Annabeth. We will get him back." He said as he put his arm around me.

"I'm afraid that you cannot, Lord Poseidon. Getting Perseus out of Tartarus would only result to one or all of you to fade," Chaos said grimly, we both turned to him. "I cannot say much as I am forbidden to do so but the Fates did tell me that another prophecy will arise. One far greater than the ones before but I am afraid that you have lost your battle the moment you sent your hero to Tartarus." Suddenly the throne room was chaotic. They were all pointing fingers at one another. I couldn't help but feel pity towards them because they seem to realize their mistakes after they had done it, and this was far worse than any mistake they have ever made.

"Everybody please calm down!" Hestia said.

"I have to leave. The Fates have given me this task and now that it is done, I must return to my planet. I must warn you though, I am afraid that no matter what you do, the outcome will still be the same… Olympus will crumble down without its savior." Then he bowed and left the same way he arrived.

We will all die without Percy Jackson.


	6. The New Prophecy

**[[ Author's Note ]]**

Hello everyone! So this next chapter is going to be a long one! But I hope you like it! Can you guess in whose perspective will it be in Chapter 7?

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

It has been three months since Percy was sent down to Tartarus.

I'm sitting by the beach inhaling the salt water breeze. I couldn't believe I managed to live three months and not get caught about faking to forget Percy. I stared down at my ring and sighed. I know my mother was watching me so I had to pretend that I couldn't remember Percy, no matter how much it hurts.

"I know that _something_ is missing in my life. I can't wrap my finger around it, but I know that deep inside I am missing an important piece of my life." I sighed. I was lying to myself to think that I can pull this off without slipping but it's been three months. I guess I did. I've been doing this for three months. Even though I mix truths with lies, I just had to get it out there but talking to people about it doesn't help. They're not Percy anyway.

Percy was– is everything to me. I took off the ring and examined it. "Some of the campers are still trying to convince me that you're real," My finger grazed at the engraving. "I think that you are. I mean, who else would give me this ring? But who are you? Why can't I remember you?" _He's in Tartarus and he told the gods to make me forget him. He's such a Seaweed Brain though. He forgot to make them swear on the Styx_. "I had a dream, you know. I couldn't see a face but I know you were there, whoever you are." Of course that wasn't completely true. I could picture everything clearly. How his eyes shine bright when he is with his family, his laugh, the way he smelled, the way he would kiss me and comfort me. _No, Annabeth, stop. You are just going to cry and that would be a dead giveaway_. I sighed once more.

"You're having dreams?" Suspicions confirmed. I wanted to be angry but of course for the sake of keeping Apollo's blessing, I had to be quiet. I turned around and acted surprised. "Mom! When did you get here?" I stood up and brushed the sand from my shorts. "I came here to say that the cabin leaders are requested on Olympus." She came closer and held my hand. "Are you having dreams, Annabeth?" I looked down and nodded. "Are they good or bad?" I looked up and stared at my mother. I know she means well and that she regretted her decision after what happened three months ago but I couldn't quite forgive her yet. "Both. Sometimes I dream about being alone in Tartarus again but there are times," I bit my lip. Should I even say it? Well, I spent three months talking about it so I guess there's no point in hiding it. "Sometimes I hear someone laughing with me. I couldn't see faces and I know it's a good dream because I was extremely happy," she looked down when I said _extremely_. I know I shouldn't punish her but every time I wanted our relationship to be better, I just remember how cruel the gods were to Percy. "It's like trying to remember something but it's at the tip of your tongue." She nodded.

"We'll discuss this later. You know that Father is impatient," and stupid. "Let's inform the rest of the cabin leaders then head off to Olympus." I nodded then followed her to the Big House.

After what happened three months ago, the gods have been kinder towards their children. Zeus has spent years apologizing for the damage he had caused but the campers who knew Percy were all filled with hatred once they found out that the innocent and loyal Percy, who was going to be our salvation in the coming war, was sent to Tartarus and I was forced to forget him. I remember that Zeus decreed to never speak of Percy again, especially after Percy requested to have my memory of him erased. Of course the whole camp was furious at the gods as if they were wiping Percy's sacrifices just like some dirt on their chiton. The children, especially those who looked up to Percy, refused to talk to their godly parents and instead, threw their scraps to the fire for Percy. They were clever to remember that when we were in Tartarus, the food they offered Hermes was sent to us. I hope he was alright. At first I thought he would remember that he can send messages to us but three months later and not a single one arrived. I became more agitated and worried thinking something might've happened but I had to keep my act together. The gods – except Hermes – didn't like that they were only praising Hermes so to make peace, every campfire we talked about Percy's life instead of singing songs.

Our friends took the news badly, especially when they saw the ring on my finger. Nico went into depression and refused to talk to anybody, especially his father. Sometimes I would hear him crying when I walk near Poseidon's cabin but would disappear whenever he sees me. He looked up to Percy like his own big brother and besides, they were cousins. Sometimes Thalia and Clarisse had to drag him out to eat, reminding him to be strong just as we all were trying to be. The Stolls didn't take it lightly either. They rarely pranked people since the third member of their team was missing. Piper refused to talk to anybody. Grover didn't come back to camp for a while. Will, well, he was the only one who held hope and stayed positive. But I could see that what happened three months ago was killing him too.

The news spread to Camp Jupiter as well. They were furious since Percy was once their praetor and he brought back the golden eagle during his quest. Jason, Frank, Hazel and Reyna would visit camp sometimes, offering their stories of Percy during the campfire. Sometimes I would smile whenever they recall our quests together and remember the little fun moments we shared. Jason told everyone how I Judo-flipped Percy when we finally reunited but I had to force myself not to laugh with the camp.

Thalia resented her father afterwards. Zeus had tried and failed getting Thalia's attention. Thalia quit being a hunter to stay in camp with me. Although she never slept in Zeus' cabin but instead, she slept in Poseidon's. That wrecked major damage as Poseidon and Zeus constantly argued but somehow was subdued with the help of Hestia. Since Percy was gone, my friends took the responsibility to comfort me during the nights that I would end up screaming and crying because of the nightmares and when I dreamt about losing Percy. So Chiron decided it was best if my friends and I stayed in one room at the Big House to avoid problems.

Clarisse and I had gotten closer over the years. As much as she hates to admit it, she missed Percy too. She said that without Percy, we would all be long dead, no matter how much trouble followed him like a lost puppy. She felt pity at first but she pushed me to be strong. I was grateful for her. She and Chris were very kind towards me and protected me from other campers who tried to flirt with me or disrespect me. I was grateful for that. No matter how I need to keep the act, being close to another guy that isn't Percy just broke my heart more.

I went home a few days after the incident as camp reminded me so much of Percy. That didn't work out too great as well. Athena informed my father of the incident, which of course he was greatly disappointed at the gods for that, so my dad tried his best to be there for me when nightmares came. It only became worse. So they decided that it was best if I just stayed at camp.

Two weeks after Percy was gone, Rachel gave us the prophecy. We didn't have to spend an eternity trying to figure out what it meant. We were all anticipating the war, anyway.

 _The sky shall fall and the darkness will rise,_

 _Immortality will hear the call of their demise._

 _Civilization will be put to endless sleep,_

 _And those with sight will finally take a leap._

 _City of greatness will surely fall._

 _A savior will rise for the salvation of all._


	7. Trouble on Earth

**[[ Author's Note ]]**

HERE'S CHAPTER 7! I'm sorry if you'll find this boring or something. So just to introduce the new characters, I'm sure that you are well aware who **Theseus** is but for the sake of those who don't: Theseus is a son of Poseidon but many believed he was a son of King Aegeus, King of Attika or Athens (I'm not really sure because there are so many versions in the internet - tell me if you know the real one! Hehe) So yeah, he became a great king after his "father". Meanwhile, **Taphios** is a Pirate King of the Taphian Islands. The Molionidai or Moliones, **Eurytus and Cteatus** \- twin sons of Molione. The twins went on expeditions helping Neleus and the Pylians. The twins were killed by Zeus' son, Herakles. Lastly, Caligine is "supposedly" the mother of Chaos but I couldn't think of name and I just randomly thought of Chaos having an assistant or something hehe. Sorry for the long Author's Note!

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series! (Uncle Rick does!)

* * *

 **PERCY**

"Is that all you can do, Perseus?" Theseus smirked as his sword collided with mine. I smirked back as I forced his sword back, causing him to lose his balance. He was about to strike back when someone called for us.

"Oh boys, what's taking you so long? I'm still here," Taphios said while leaning on the large rock placed in the middle of the training grounds, checking on his fingernails. Theseus and I looked at one another and charged for him, causing him to run for his life. After a few minutes of running away and tripping one another we decided to rest and call it a day.

Theseus and Taphios are both sons of Poseidon which makes them my brothers as well. They have been in the army for over a millennia. Theseus said he was getting tired of Elysium, claiming that it didn't feel quite right to be there so Chaos found him and told him about the army which he gratefully took. Taphios, however, was getting restless waiting in line for his turn when Chaos found him. The Molionidai twins, Eurytos and Cteatus, are also part of the army but was asked to join a special rescue mission somewhere in Kepler-62f, a planet 1.4 times bigger than Earth that circles a star smaller and dimmer than the sun.

"So Percy, what did Thalassa teach you yesterday?" Theseus asked as we sat and drank more water.

"She taught me how to water travel. I told her that my cousin, Nico, can shadow travel and so she taught me how to do it. Drained the Tartarus out of me but hey, at least I can do it now. Though I can't really do it in far places just yet," Theseus and Taphios nodded. "Oh, by the way, Thalassa's asking if you guys want to learn that as well. She said it might be useful for us during a battle." I saw Taphios eyes widen.

"Not to steal, Taphios. Seriously, you were given a new life and you still want to steal? Where in Olympus are you going to use that for?" Theseus questioned as he shook his head.

"Well, brother of mine, it's still treasure! And I didn't promise Chaos that I won't steal anymore. I'm not a Pirate King for no reason." At that we all laughed.

"Hey Percy!" I looked back and saw Zoe Nightshade walking towards us.

"Hey Zoe, care to spar with me?" I asked as I stood up.

"Maybe some other time, Perseus. Chaos is looking for you." I nodded and waved goodbye to Theseus and Taphios as I followed Zoe.

 **\- Line Break -**

By the time we reached Chaos' study, Zoe stepped aside.

"Aren't you coming inside?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Perseus, thee – I was told that he would like to speak to you alone." I nodded and opened the door. Chaos' study is a like travelling to another place. If Annabeth was here, she would've spent half of her life in here. Paintings of Earth and other planets are covering the walls and ceilings. You would've thought that Chaos might've had a simpler, much smaller study but no… This is a full-size library. As I've said, Annabeth would've spent half of her life reading one book after the other but these books are not the normal kind you'd see Annabeth reading… These books show every primodorial, titan, god, demigod and other creatures. It writes your every move and your whereabouts. No other person or being can touch or read it except for Chaos himself.

I walked straight until I reached the end of the hall where a door opened and revealed Chaos himself.

"Ah Perseus! You're here. Wait for me inside, will you? I will just put back these books back to where they belong. It won't take long." I nodded as I went inside and sat down on the couch beside the door.

"Master Perseus," Caligine, Chaos' assistant said as she bowed before me.

"Cali, you know how much I don't like being called Master and Perseus." She smiled and bowed once more.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked and I simply shook my head in response. She bowed once more and left the study just as Chaos came back and sat a few feet away.

"You called for me, Lord Chaos?" I started as he prepared his drink.

"Yes, my boy. We have an important matter to discuss that might hinder your training with my children and grandchildren for a while but based on the reports that I'm getting you are improving quite well." I smiled. Chaos has been like a second – no wait, third – father to me. He would ask me to visit him a few times a week to talk about my life before joining the army and my recent training sessions. We always talked about my quests with Annabeth and the others, even how Eros tried to shoot an arrow at my butt claiming that he was aiming at something different. We laughed most of the time but sometimes he notices how I miss being with my friends and family, especially Annabeth.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos. So what's that important matter?" I could see his smile slowly fading as he fixed his black, circular glasses and stirred his cup of tea. He looked at me as he said his next words, making my head feel lighter and heart feel heavier.

"Earth is going to face its gravest war yet and if we don't help, life will cease to exist. Forever."

* * *

 **[[ Shoutout Section ]]**

 **WiseGirlGeek** and **Nightingale0708**!

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It literally left me speechless!


	8. Primodorial Sons Go to War

**[[ Author's Note ]]**

Hey guys! So this next chapter is going to be really short. If you haven't figured out who is behind the *possible* fall of Olympus then in this chapter you'll surely find out who! Btw, I posted the 3rd chapter of "Neverending Quests" so be sure to check that out as well.

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series

* * *

 **PERCY**

I wanted to block out what Chaos said earlier.

 _"_ _Earth is going to face its gravest war yet and if we don't help, life will cease to exist. Forever."_

I pictured how Earth would be if we didn't help the coming war. I pictured mom and Paul's lifeless bodies. I pictured all of my friends at camp Half-Blood wounded as they tried to fight until their last breath. I pictured the gods fading one by one as Olympus slowly crumbled down. I pictured Annabeth, the love of my life, clutching on the emerald ring I gave her before I was blasted by Zeus. I pictured her fighting for her life, struggling to keep all the evil forces at bay. I pictured a sword pierce through her body and as she knelt down I saw tears running down her face; her last words: _"I'm finally going to see you, Seaweed Brain."_

I shook my head at the thought. That can't happen. My friends and family can't die. No matter how I hate the gods, I can't let the rest of Earth suffer.

"Gliese to Percy, hello?" Taphios said as he was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to sound cheerful or something.

"Perce, are you okay? You've been out of it ever since we saw you after your little talk with Lord Chaos. Is everything alright?" Theseus asked. I looked at Zoe and she gave me a sad smile. She must've known what Chaos was going to tell me. Before I can answer, Chaos appeared and got our attention.

"Soldiers! I bring grave news to you all. Earth is about to face its worst war yet," at that Theseus, Taphios and Zoe looked at me with sadness. "I have had a few guesses as to who might be behind this coming war but we needed to be certain before we take action so I sent a small team a week ago to check on who might be causing this war," murmurs started to grow louder. No team was sent away last week aside from the twins and a few of the soldiers. "Silence! I know that many of you have figured out that the team I sent was led by the Molionidai twins and you were told that they are on a rescue mission somewhere in Kepler-62f but I didn't want to alarm you as most of you are demigods from Earth," they all stopped talking and listened intently to Chaos, "We now know the source and I have asked them to keep a close eye just in case they make a move. They have just reported to me that the enemy is getting close to attacking the Roman and Greek camps and for that, we must send another team of 100 soldiers to guard both camps. I will be visiting Olympus soon to introduce the army to the gods. It is time that they all know that you exist."

A huge uproar was heard next. Most of the demigods in this place were either thrown away by Olympus or was killed because the Olympians envied them. They mean well but to defend the people that killed them or left them during their time of need was another thing. A lot of people were reacting so badly I thought a fight was going to begin. Theseus, Taphios, Zoe and I were the only ones who were quiet. I sighed and got up the table. We don't know how this war might end so we'll need every single one to be onboard 100%.

"Everybody shut it!" They looked back at my direction. At first, it looked like they were ready to shout at me as well but when they figured out who told them to shut up, they sat back down as quietly as possible. I got off the table and walked towards Chaos, then faced the soldiers.

"Look, I know most of you were either killed by the gods for foolish reasons or were left to fend for yourselves. You all know that I was sent to Tartarus for a false accusation and I should be angry at them - I am angry at them, especially Zeus - but I can't let other people suffer just because the gods made a mistake. We were all brought here by Lord Chaos to do one thing. Do any of you remember that?" They started to talk to one another, probably trying to remember or worse, probably saying that I'm an idiot and that I shouldn't be a Commander and Champion. I glanced at my brothers and Zoe and saw them smiling at me. "He brought us here to protect the planets from destruction... From war. And isn't Earth facing both of those things right now?" They all nodded.

"We need to help them. If we don't, we can't be sure that whoever is behind this might not come after the rest of us. We need to stop them while we can. I told Lord Chaos that you would be reacting this way so we have come to an agreement. No one needs to speak to the gods aside from Lord Chaos, Theseus, Zoe and I. If you want to say hello to your parents or to your friends, we won't stop you but under no circumstances are you allowed to battle or taunt a god. That is for those who are in-charge alone, if needed be. Do we make ourselves clear?" They all nodded once again. I looked at Chaos who was smiling gratefully. I bowed before I started walking back to my seat. I was almost halfway when a soldier asked a question to Chaos.

"Lord Chaos, who is behind the war on Earth?" I'm guessing that it was Daniel, a son of Zeus.

"My sons… Ouranos and Erebus."

* * *

 **[[ Shoutout Section ]]**

 **DPBLACK** , **Dragonvenom77** , **Gamertag495** , **Jason Grace Jackson** , **Megantje** , **Nightingale0708** , **Qracer25** , **Sunangelotp** , **The Hanging Tree14** , **TheTimeTraveller9290** , **.372** , **dar4452** , **ducksmokequack** , **keksfreak** , **leaguemaster** , **missjackson21** and **spnaph**

Thank you for following the story!


	9. Problems and Solutions

**[[ Author's Note ]]**

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a long time since I last posted an update but yay! I'm posting one today! So yeah, just to inform you guys, I changed a few things in the previous chapter. My apologies, I was really sleepy and tired when I posted that one hehe. I hope you enjoy this next one! No promises that it isn't going to be a cliffhanger but I promise that I will be posting the next one soon after this! Thank you all for being so patient and supportive!

 _ **BTW, this is going to be in Percy and Annabeth's perspective !**_

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.

* * *

 **PERCY**

After the announcement, I – along with Theseus, Taphios and Zoe – chose 100 soldiers who will be joining us on Earth. Every single soldier had the same level of skill and capability but a few are also very exceptional. We also took into consideration those who refused to join and those who want to. We've split the soldiers in half and planned their positions so by the time we get there, they already know where to go. Greek and Roman demigods will be shuffled as our fighting technique is very different and will be useful in battle.

Today, I've decided to train the chosen soldiers differently. Usually, we do exercises depending on the weapon we've mastered but today, we've decided that we would split the soldiers into ten groups. No soldier in those groups have the same capabilities and skills because we want them to adapt to different fighting styles and techniques of others. After that, I've taught them how to use their powers to their advantage since we already know who we are up against. We did this all day, taking a few-minute breaks here and there and also lunch. We were all exhausted but it is necessary that they are capable of handling themselves and as a group. We're not sure if there are demigods who changed sides once again but it's better to be prepared.

While waiting for Lord Chaos to come back, I've decided to tell them about my experiences at both camps over dinner. Some of my friends from Camp Half-Blood who joined Chaos were chiming in as I told the rest how my life was in camp and some of the Romans were agreeing when I told them about my experience as short-term Praetor at Camp Jupiter. But honestly, my thoughts were on a certain blonde with startling grey eyes. I've missed her so much and I haven't really thought about the possibility of staying in camp after the war to be with her but I couldn't bear to even think that, because of my stupid wish to make her life worth living, she might've found someone else. _No... I can't go back_. She won't remember me anymore. She might not even be in camp anymore.

And that is not one of the things that I'm not looking forward to when we go to Earth.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

"Annabeth, dear, how are you feeling today?" Lord Poseidon asked in the middle of planning. Some of the demigods who've heard looked at me sadly while the gods looked away. I wanted to tell Lord Poseidon how I truly felt especially when I see his eyes... the same sea green eyes as the only person I've ever loved, makes me want to let it all out and cry but I have to be strong on this. Before I could answer, my mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder and glared at the sea god.

"She is doing _extremely_ well, Poseidon." Mother replied with a stern voice. I knew Lord Poseidon wanted to say a few more things but didn't push it seeing as my mother was overprotecting me. The rest of us went back to planning on our strategies with the rest of the cabin leaders, Frank, Reyna, Jason and Malcolm. I couldn't help but look at Lord Poseidon instead as he walked back and sat on his throne, looking like life is slowly draining out of him. I knew that most of the gods are concerned that if he continues to neglect those who pray for him or stay in this condition, that he might fade. Even mother sometimes tells me that Lord Poseidon hasn't been attending the meetings.

Suddenly, a black hole that looked like the void appeared just in front of all of us. The last time I saw such a portal was three months ago. The night that Percy was sent down in Tartarus. I mentally shook my head to stop myself from thinking about Percy and focus on who stepped out of the portal. The same man – bald, bulky, wore circular shades and a pin stripe suit – appeared and smiled at us. We all bowed down while we waited for him to speak but Zeus greeted him first.

"Lord Chaos, it has been months. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Zeus said. I looked and took a picture of him in my head. It's not always that you see the lord of the gods kneel. I think he finds it rather uncomfortable to bow down to anyone but even Zeus is not stupid enough to get on Lord Chaos' bad side.

"You may sit down children. To answer your question, I know who is starting this war and I might have a solution to even the odds." Lord Chaos smiled.

"What solution are we talking about, Lord Chaos?" Mother, Malcolm, Zeus, Jason, Apollo, Demeter, Lady Hestia, the Hunters and Lady Artemis asked abruptly.

"Who is starting this war?" Ares (of course), Clarisse, the rest of the camp leaders, Reyna, Frank and the gods asked. Of course Lord Poseidon was still silent.

"Annabeth, my child, can you recall what the first line of the prophecy is?"

"Of course, Lord Chaos. The first line of the prophecy is 'The sky shall fall and the darkness will rise', my Lord." I said effortlessly. Of course I would know every prophecy we've received. As a child of Athena, memorizing is not a big deal to me.

"Yes, and who controls over the sky and the darkness?" Lord Chaos asked.

"It can't be! I had my doubts but I never thought it would really be true!" Mother said in a horrified look.

"Ouranos and Erebus..." the others whispered but clearly loud enough for everyone to hear one another.

"I'm afraid there is nothing impossible, my child. Even my daughter, Gaea, was able to rise for herself." Chaos said sadly.

"But Lord Chaos… You said you have a solution. Are you the savior that the prophecy is talking about?" Jason asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes but quickly went away when we all saw Lord Chaos shake his head.

"I'm afraid that I cannot fight, my children. But I do have an army that can help you defeat both of my sons." He replied.

"I'm sorry, Lord Chaos. I seem to have misheard you. Did you say you have an army?" Zeus asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, Zeus. I have an army. They are led by my Commander who also happens to be my champion," Lord Chaos smiled. He could feel Zeus trembling with fear the moment he heard 'army'. I'm starting to think that Lord Chaos himself doesn't like Zeus. "Would you like to meet them?"

* * *

 **[[ Review Response Section ]]**

 **WiseGirlGeek,**  
Yeah it's kinda sad when I read stories of Annabeth and Percy breaking up. I respect everyone's perspectives but seeing Annabeth and Percy break up just shatters my heart into a million pieces. I agree with you! I wish that Hades or Poseidon ruled instead of the paranoid, power-hugry Zeus (*don't incinerate me*). As for Pertemis, I literally can't picture Percy and the goddess together. Again, respect for those who write about them but just personal preference hehe. Although I've read a few already and they were really good. :) Thank you for thinking that I'm a talented writer! I'm trying to be as accurate as possible but some of the demigods mentioned in this story have little information on the internet... And here I thought that the internet knows all hahahaha! Btw, sorry about the cliffhanger!

 **Nightingale0708,**  
I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger and thank you for anticipating the next chapter. The response towards this story is just unbelievable! Hmm, care to share your thoughts/expectations? I might be able to incorporate that in the coming chapters hahaha.


	10. Behind Enemy Lines

**[[ Author's Note ]]**

Hey everyone! I'm sorry, I know I promised that I would post the new chapter yesterday but something came up that I had to take care first. I won't make this long because I know a lot of you are anticipating the next chapter. PM me if you want to read from other demigod/god's perspective other than Percy and Annabeth, okay? Enjoy!

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.

* * *

 **PERCY**

We were in the middle of talking about Octavian when a void portal opened just a few feet away and Chaos came out of the portal smiling at all of us. He probably knew that we were bonding over stories of our previous lives. We stood up and greeted him with a bow. He laughed in response.

"Children, we've been through this a million times. Why are you all so formal?" He asked. I was the first one to look up and smiled back.

"We'll always be formal, Lord Chaos. You must be tired from the journey. How was your trip to Olympus? Did the gods tremble upon knowing of our existence?" I mocked while the rest of the soldiers chuckled.

"Perseus, you know better than to tease the gods," he warned but I snorted in response. "And you must all be exhausted from the training you've all been through today. I am very proud of all of you. You've become stronger and I have no doubt in each and every single one of you. In two days, you will all be deployed to Earth. I take it that you have been divided already on who goes to Camp Half-Blood and who goes to the Roman camp?" The soldiers all nodded. "Very well. You may all retire to your chambers. Theseus, Taphios, Zoe and Perseus, come with me to my study. We have to discuss an important matter."

Shortly after Lord Chaos' announcement, the soldiers cleaned up their plates and left the dining hall. The four of us that were asked to come with Lord Chaos stood up as well and followed him to his study. The moment we entered, Chaos snapped and a three dimensional map of the United States appeared before us, engulfing the lower half of our bodies. The map was focusing on the stretch of Long Island Sound, New York up until the Caldecott Tunnel in Berkeley Hills, California. Miniature humans and demigods were walking around the cities and camps. I realized that I was standing over the Half-Blood Hill. I saw Peleus sleeping soundly while guarding the fleece that was sitting idly on Thalia's tree. I saw the strawberry fields with a few of Demeter's kids tending to the harvest. I closed my eyes and inhaled as if I can really smell the fields; as if I can smell the saltiness of the sea breeze. I grazed my fingers at my cabin then by the lake where Annabeth and I had our first underwater kiss.

"Loving the view, I see?" I opened my eyes and saw Lord Chaos standing beside me, smiling sadly.

"I just… I haven't seen them for a long time. Not that they can remember me anymore. They probably have someone new to call 'hero'… or a new boyfriend." I said disappointedly.

"Them, Perseus? Or are we talking about _someone_ in particular?" I shook my head and walked away from the sight of the camp and went near Theseus who was admiring the cities.

"Why did you show us this, Lord Chaos?" Theseus asked.

"Well, of course we need to discuss your plans and here," he points at an island somewhere near Florida and it showed thousands of monsters gathering near a rock. Some were even fighting over something.

"Monsters…" Zoe said, shocked as she covered her mouth.

"Thousands of monsters…" Theseus said sadly.

"Why are they all gathered near a huge rock or something?" Taphios asked. Then it hit me. I know how they are going to attack the camps.

"That's not just a rock… That's a passage way to the Labyrinth. That's what they're going to use, isn't it? To get to the camps?" I asked, looking at Lord Chaos expectantly. He nodded grimly to affirm what I just said.

"Wait, the Labyrinth as in _the_ Labyrinth? Daedalus' Labyrinth? _That_ Labyrinth?" Taphios asked and as if on cue, Theseus and I sighed heavily and glared at him before we nodded.

"But I don't understand, the camps will probably anticipate that monsters will use that thing to get into the camps." Theseus said. I would've agreed but Lord Chaos was shaking his head.

"Olympus reported that monsters have been attacking in groups outside of the camps. The demigods will anticipate that the attack will not be coming from the Labyrinth." Lord Chaos said.

"We need to get to Earth as soon as possible and warn them about this. Not only will they weaken the borders, they are also going to attack everyone from within. It's massacre." I said numbly, horrified by the idea of all my friends being killed one by one.

* * *

 **[[ Review Response Section ]]**

 **OrangeOreo,  
** Lol, I know how you feel. On the reading of thoughts part, I wanted to but then again they could've done the same during The Lightning Thief to prove Percy's innocence from the beginning but they didn't because they were blinded by hatred (and maybe superiority over 'humans', a bit?) so yeah, again since some of them were blinded by Khione, they can't see the truth clearly. From my understanding of some gods, they become blinded from the truth because don't want humans telling them what to do or overpower them so I'm thinking that some of the gods feel like they were played from the beginning by Percy (which is not really true) hence, the reaction hehehe.

 **WiseGirlGeek,**  
Again, I'm sorry but I'm going to post another chapter in a few hours or so? I'm just typing it because I wrote it on my notebook out of boredom earlier while waiting for my class hahaha!

 **[[ Shoutout Section ]]**

Shoutout to everyone who is currently reading this story! I hope you are all enjoying it! Leave me a review or a private message if you can :)


	11. Commander & Champion of Chaos

**[[ Author's Note ]]**

Hey everyone! So brace yourselves... This is the longest chapter I've written so far hahaha! If you find this a cliffhanger well I'm posting the next chapter soon after this. Stay tuned! Oh, and if you guys have any suggestions, comments, violent reactions or you just want to send some love - just hit the review button or leave me a private message. AND don't you worry guys, I promise that after all of my work is done and I can breathe from all the school work as well... I am going to read and leave reviews on all of your stories as a thank you for following and clicking the favorite button on this one! Love lots!

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series. Characters in this series are based from stories in Greek mythology and are also not my property unless stated.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

Two days has passed since Lord Chaos revealed that he has an army consisting mostly of demigods from different millennia and other strong beings from another universe. I was stunned – to say the least – that an all-powerful being such as himself would need an army, and the fact that he just proved that other beings existed in just one night. I mentally smiled remembering the horror imprinted on Zeus' face when he found out about the army, especially when Lord Chaos specified that the demigods are those who wish to find a new purpose in life or were either "set aside" by the gods. Honestly, I didn't know that the gods were holding their breath so much until Chaos left us to resume our duties that night. I found myself extremely curious about the army's commander and Chaos' champion. To be in the commander position of Lord Chaos' army already implies that he is skilled and a good fighter but to be a champion as well… there must be something really special.

I looked at the king of the gods as we waited patiently for the soldiers to appear. It was something you truly can't decipher – outraged? Worried? Relieved? Only he would know but it is obvious that he can't grasp the idea that one hundred soldiers will be sent here from their planet called Gliese. Lord Chaos said the planet was like Earth, only fourteen times bigger! I wish I can come and visit just to see the amazing structures and Lord Chaos' study – which he said that I would probably love, according to one of the soldiers. I wondered who but Lord Chaos said that all will be revealed at the right time.

Our ADHD was starting to take over from standing still for too long in complete silence, especially for a Huntress daughter of Zeus and daughter of Ares. I see most of the cabin leaders are already doing other things to keep their ADHD intact which wasn't really working at all. I started to scan the room for signs of a portal when I thought about Percy once more – how he would probably be fidgeting in his place, probably annoy me to death until Chaos arrives. I felt a pang in my chest as I yearn for that to happen. I yearn for him calling me his Wise Girl; I yearn for him to tell me he loves me over and over again; and I yearn for him to engulf me in hugs that makes me inhale the scent of the sea embedded on his skin. I thought of every single thing he would do but couldn't anymore. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek that broke me from my thoughts. I pretended to tie my shoes as I quickly wiped the tears forming in my eyes. Lucky for me four portals started to appear at the end of the temple and came in the soldiers in cloaks with hoods covering their faces. Even with cloaks, you can see them wearing what looked like heavy leather armors – the type that is too hard to pierce even with the sharpest blade. The guys had open areas along their arms that show their muscled biceps and triceps while the girls were wearing a dark blue suit underneath the armor. The soldiers carried different weapons from a 10 mm customized pistol down to a crossbow that can shoot four arrows at a time. Visibly, each carried probably three to four but I wonder how many more do they have hidden?

They were all silent, just as we are. But I figured out that our silence was more in the lines of: _"_ _Oh my gods, they're awesome!"_ , _"_ _What the Hades! Their weapons are so cool!"_ , " _Holy Hera! They must've mastered every single fighting style!_ ", and probably, _"_ _Sweet Aphrodite! Those guys are hot."_ I was wondering who would be the first to break the silence when Ares scoffed heavily causing all of the gods and demigods to look at him but the soldiers didn't bother to move.

" _That_ is the soldiers the lord of creation was talking about? Ha! I thought they were fearsome but they all look like little boys carrying toys. What makes Chaos think that these worthless punks can kill Primodorials? They'd see Tartarus before they can even lift a finger." Ares laughed but was stopped when a huge black sword glowing in purple slashed the god of war's arm vertically, blinding us with the gold ichor flowing out of his biceps.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Zeus roared, master bolt ready in case another try to attack him. I also noticed that the other gods changed into battle gear and the demigods were holding their weapons as well. I was too stunned of what just happened and the mere fact that none of the soldiers moved a finger. There was someone else watching us. I quickly grabbed my dagger and my Yankees cap but stopped when a deep, unfamiliar voice spoke.

"No need to do that, daughter of Athena. I won't be harming anyone else except for this arrogant pig." I searched for who might've said such a thing and noticed a being with three others and Lord Chaos standing in front of the portals.

"Who do you think you are to do such a thing?! Kill him!" Zeus ordered but nobody moved other than Clarisse. The being just stood there and cracked his knuckles while waiting for Clarisse. When Clarisse was about to stab the being's heart, he caught the blade with both of his hands. Some of the demigods smirked knowing that Clarisse's spear had electricity but I knew the moment he caught it that nothing will happen to him. Soon we heard a crack as Clarisse backed away slowly. Her spear was cut perfectly in half, vertically.

"Wha-" Clarisse, the rest of the demigods and the gods reacted unbelievably.

"My spear! You will pay for that!" But before Clarisse can do anything again, the being raised his hand once again and shadows engulfed Clarisse. We couldn't see anything but when the shadows cleared out, Clarisse was no longer there. The others were about to charge the being when we heard Clarisse hanging from her father's throne.

"Oh come on!" Clarisse said, arms crossing one another, as she glared at the being.

"I told you I won't be harming anybody else. Now, shall we get down to business? Or would you rather that we worked with the Primodorials instead?" the being asked.

"Apollo, tend to Ares immediately." Zeus said as he gritted his teeth. He hates being told what to do.

"That won't be necessary." The being said.

"If we don't tend to him, he will fade." Mother countered.

"Better shown than said." The being sighed then snapped his fingers. Suddenly smoke cleared out of the throne room. Wait, _smoke_? I looked at Ares and saw that he was perfectly fine and Clarisse was in her old place with Lamer in her hands.

"The mist." I said unbelievably.

"Yes, daughter of Athena. You've been very observant. As you've always been." I stared at the being. I couldn't see his face to know who it was but I felt something strong enough to pull me towards him. I looked away and focused on something else.

"What is your name, soldier?" Poseidon asked. He seemed interested after what has just happened.

"I am Skander, Commander of the army and Champion of Chaos."

* * *

 **[[ Review Response Section ]]**

 **WiseGirlGeek,**  
Thanks for all the love you're sending me! Hahaha. In this story, Chaos was sort of inspired by a crossover between the "goons" who work for O'Hare in the Lorax movie and Mr. Bubbles from Lilo and Stitch hahahaha!


	12. Terms and Conditions

**[[ Author's Note ]]**

Hey guys! So it really took me a long time to post this one, huh? Well, let's just say that I'm in a very bad place right now and that I really want to focus on myself for awhile. But since there isn't really a place nearby to call my "safe haven" for now, I just turn to reading and writing. But let's move on, shall we? I need to tell you guys why I chose their names! So, I chose Skander for Percy because it means "defender of man". It wasn't my first choice but the first one didn't fit him, I guess. For Theseus, I chose Leandro because it means "strong like a lion". He was a king and I personally would've chosen a name that meant wise but it didn't fit him either. For Taphios, I chose Leandro because it meant "from a flowing river" which is kind of a hint that he is a son of Poseidon from the word "river" and I also wanted it to be kind of fun since he has a quirky character. For Zoe, I chose the name Mona because it meant "woman of solitude" which I find fitting because I find her independent and she was also a Hunter of Artemis. So, I'm going to end this long author's note so you can continue reading. I'm afraid that I'm not sure when I'll be able to post another one because I really want to focus on getting better. I hope you all understand. Thank you!

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.

* * *

 **PERCY/SKANDER**

"Skander and fellow soldiers of Chaos, welcome to Earth. Lord Chaos, welcome back. I will apologize for the rudeness that my nephew, Ares, and brother, Zeus, has shown. We mean no disrespect." Dad continued. The rest of the gods and every demigod were so stunned that their mouths were wide open to say the least. I wasn't sure if it was because dad finally spoke or that because he had the audacity to blame Lord Zeus and Lord Ares. But they deserved it anyway.

"Poseidon! How dare you! He almost killed Ares!" Zeus rebutted but Lord Poseidon didn't care. They were about to get into an argument when I spoke.

"Technically I didn't harm him because it was all the work of the mist. I didn't really harm anyone. I was just standing here. And besides, he deserved it after disrespecting not only the soldiers and also had the guts to even question Lord Chaos. If someone did the same to you, what would you do?" Zeus was about to answer when I said it first, "You'd probably send them to Tartarus like what you did three months ago. And even then, the guy didn't even deserve it" Every head in the room turned their heads at me except for the soldiers and Lord Chaos, of course. Dad went back to his glum self, allowing me to take in his almost-lifeless form.

"Skander, enough. I think you've said and done enough. We're not here to discuss the past," Lord Chaos warned. I bowed then walked towards the Theseus, Taphios and Zoe who were giving me sad smiles behind Lord Chaos. "Will the others introduce themselves, please? So we can move forward to the conditions and the strategies." I urged the three to go ahead and move forward so the gods and demigods can see them better.

"I am Leandro. Lieutenant Commander. Demigod." Said Theseus.

"We have to say if we're a demigod?" asked Taphios. I face palmed myself and let Theseus and Zoe hit him at the back of his head.

"Just say who you are and what your position is." I said irritably.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, I'm Jordy… I don't really have a position. I'm just a guy welcome to all their meetings. Also, hi dad! I'm not telling you who I am though 'cause we're not allowed to." I face palmed myself once more before opening a portal behind him then let Theseus push him in it.

"What did you do to him? Where did he go?" Hermes asked.

"Don't worry, Lord Hermes. He'll be fine. I just kept him locked with someone who likes him very much." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well, I am Mona. I am the Lieutenant. I'd rather not say who I was in my previous life." Then moved backward. I moved forward once again with a scroll in my hands.

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves, may I read the terms that the army and Lord Chaos agreed on as part of working with the gods?" I asked. Before Zeus can respond, Lady Athena beat him to it.

"But you all clearly haven't introduced yourselves. What about the rest of the soldiers?" she asked.

"I will explain that later on, my lady. May I continue?" I answered as I raised the scroll in my hands. Lady Athena and the rest of the gods nodded.

"Our first condition is that the gods or goddesses must not threaten, taunt, challenge or even kill any of the soldiers. To do so will be an act of war against Lord Chaos himself," I looked up at Zeus who was glaring at me, "May I remind you that finding a loophole around these conditions written is impossible so please don't try anything. We will know immediately and you will find yourselves fighting in this war alone. You may, however, challenge those in command and even Chaos himself. So feel free to do so as you wish." I added. Zeus nodded in understanding but didn't probably like the sound of the last part. They probably got the message about what happened earlier with Ares as a "try me if you dare" to say anything else.

"Second condition: We are here to help, not to be ordered around. The soldiers will only take orders from those in command such as myself, Leandro and Mona. Not much from Jordy but, of course, we will all follow orders from Lord Chaos. We are open to all battle strategies as Lady Athena and her children are by far the best strategists but we can also decline if we think otherwise." I saw Lady Athena smile and so I continued with the last condition.

"Third condition: as Lady Athena mentioned earlier about introducing the soldiers… We have talked amongst ourselves and have agreed on one thing: We will not reveal ourselves until after the war. As you might've observed already, our cloaks are enchanted by Chaos that it acts sort of like a one-way mirror. We can see right through it, but to you and to others, it appears like a normal cloak. This won't also affect us during battle as the magic prevents it from falling down." I said as I rolled the scroll back then snapped my fingers to make the scroll disappear.

"Very well. Do you have any other requests, Skander?" Zeus asked as he gritted his teeth as if he was telling me: _"_ _If I wasn't so scared about losing, I would probably blast you for having too many conditions."_

"That will be all for now. I suppose I have to discuss our plans on where to place the soldiers and possible strategies to beat the Primodorial gods?" Zeus and the rest of the gods nodded.

"Well, I have personally trained with Erebus before he decided to side with Ouranos. He will be a challenge, I must say. Every primodorial trained me in two ways: through body and mind. I guess I should be thankful that I didn't reveal too much since I was wary of his wife, Nyx. To beat him would be to strengthen both the body and mind." The gods were listening very intently. After all, it's not every day that they hear about stories of a demigod training with Primodorials.

"I wasn't able to train with Ouranos as all the while we thought he completely faded but I do know that both of them haven't fully risen yet. They are using their elements to lure monsters and demigods alike just as what Gaea did. I believe that it's been a havoc lately in the Underworld as Nyx, her children and Tartarus are stirring up as well to fight alongside the two. But not to worry, we have eyes on the island they're hiding in. it's already infested with monsters so we need to make sure that both camps are well-guarded."

"Unbelievable! How can they recruit so many monsters in just a few months? We need to send someone over there!" Zeus said angrily. I shook my head.

"Sending someone will be a complete massacre. What we need to do it to make sure both camps are secured and the possible entrances to the labyrinth in every corner of the camps are found and guarded." I said with equal power as Zeus'. They need to accept mine over his or else we would lose people before the war even begun.

"Labyrinth? Daedalus' labyrinth? What are you talking about? It's been destroyed. P- I destroyed it! I remember" Countered Annabeth. Was she about to say my name? Impossible. She shouldn't know who I am.

"No, it's not. It won't change directions like before but it can still be used to access the camps and the rest of the world. That is what they're going to use. They've been distracting you constantly. Attacking in groups outside of the camps. Sometimes with a few… sometimes a lot. I've seen it. They've been getting you to focus on defending the outside. By the time you realize it was only a distraction, they will have you surrounded and dead before nightfall."


	13. A Changed Queen

**[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]**  
Hey everyone! I know I've been away for such a long time but after my little problem came loads of work for my internship then for graduation and all that stuff. Plus my family and I went to South Korea! Anyway, this is just a short chapter so I'm sorry if you fight it a little boring. I'll start writing so thank you for being patient! Also, I'll answer all your reviews soon. Thank you guys

* * *

 **PERCY/SKANDER**

"How do you know of this, Skander?" Zeus asked accusingly.

"Lord Zeus, if you think that this is a ploy to gain your trust then kill you as a favor to the titans then you are certainly incorrect." I said as equally powerful. His electric blue eyes trying to pierce through mine as if he was trying to read my head.

"Father, you cannot possibly accuse the Lord of Creation himself of plotting against us?" Lady Athena asked quietly.

"Husband, most of the time I agree with you but I have to side with Athena on this one. Blaming the Lord of Creation such accusations is another unwise action you will commit that will cost this family." Lady Hera said sternly. I believe all our jaws are hanging after saying such thing to her husband. Even Zeus was bewildered that his own wife would say such a thing.

"Listen, the more we argue about these foolish things means that we are losing time in coming up with a plan. So, are we going to work together or not?" Artemis pointed out. Making sure that this question was directed towards her father rather than us.

"We are willing to work together if Zeus will trust us until the time is right. I understand your standpoint but to reveal the real identity of the soldiers might cost us this war. Are you willing to take that risk, Zeus?" Chaos asked but Zeus was silent, completely bewildered that his own family would disrespect him in front of Lord Chaos and the demigods.

"I take it that his silence means yes, Lord Chaos. Let us proceed with the strategy." Said Lord Hades.

"Very well. Annabeth, my dear. I believe you have a plan in mind already?" Lord Chaos smiled at the beautiful blonde woman I have come to love so much. I stared at her, smiling as she struggled to cope with what has happened until I noticed that she was toying with the engagement ring I have given her before I was sent to Tartarus. Tears wanted to flow down my eyes and I almost sprinted across the room just to wrap her around my arms. My Wise Girl.

"Skander?" I shook my head and internally sighed when I noticed everyone in the room was staring at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I sensed my companion becoming more agitated," I had to come up with a valid excuse although I can sense Zoe and Theseus looking at me weirdly because they would've sensed it too but decided not to ask publicly. "What were you asking, Lady Athena?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Actually, it was my daughter Annabeth who asked you a question, champion." She smiled.

"Oh, my apologies Lady Athena and Annabeth. What was your question?" I was suddenly becoming nervous. I had prepared myself in case I had to talk to her but I also made sure to avoid it as much as possible.

"I was asking how many soldiers are in the island right now." She said flatly.

"Oh, five actually." I casually responded, matching my tone to hers. Suddenly her eyes widened as she had come to process what I had just said.

"FIVE?! Are you nuts? In an island with hundreds and thousands of monsters, you only sent five?" I couldn't help but smile.

"They are five of the most vicious and most powerful soldiers, Annabeth. Two are even my brothers and they are unstoppable during battles." I said, assuring her with the tone of my voice. Her shoulders fell suggesting that she has calmed down.

"Skandar, if you need extra hands to help, please do not hesitate to ask the camps. I know that both camps are more than willing to fight for their homes and their families. I know this is not a topic us gods and demigods frequently discuss but if Percy was here, I know that he will not just sit idly by waiting for monsters to attack. He would fight his way to the heart of the island and slay whoever plans to hurt his family." Hera said genuinely. I looked up at her to see her smiling kindly at me. Truly a different scenario from when she swapped me and Jason almost four years ago. I bowed then noticed a tear fall from Annabeth's eye as she looked at the Queen of the gods longingly. I shook my head at the thought but… could it be?


	14. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]**

So, this is seems like another short chapter but I swear that I will write a better one tomorrow okay? I've just been busy with my blog because I just started so I hope you understand and I also hope that you can check it out! .com :) Thank you all!

* * *

 **[ DISCLAIMER]**

I KINDA FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series. All character rights goes to Mr. Rick Riordan unless stated otherwise or is not found in any of the books written by him. I am **not** affiliated with Mr. Rick Riordan, his family, friends or even his management.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

After hours of planning and constant bickering, we have finally come up with a plan. Is it a plan worthy to defeat the titans? I'm not so confident about it. You'd think that having the Lord of Creation himself on our side that it will be like a walk in the park but I can't stop thinking that the plan is just some fool's play to cover the real one. Something about Skander, Leandro and Mona's actions during the planning tells me that they're secretly talking to one another. I also can't help but think about the savior in the last line of the prophecy; that without that savior, we will still lose. Is that savior among us? Or is there the slightest bit of hope that Percy will come back? My thoughts were shaken when I heard Apollo speaking through my mind.

"Stop thinking about Percy, Annabeth. Your mother almost caught you the other day! You wouldn't want your memories to be erased for good now, do you?" I stared at Apollo blankly. Mother almost caught me? Suddenly I heard someone coughing and I shook my head before I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry. Did somebody ask me anything?" I asked.

"I think we've had enough for today, young ones. I'm sure the soldiers are famished as well. Maybe we should all retire for today and continue planning tomorrow." Mother said as she looked at me sternly. I knew I wasn't going to be coming with the rest of my friends back to camp just yet.

"Annabeth? Aren't you joining us?" Mona asked. It was almost as if she was forced to ask me that but tried to be as sincere as possible. Before I could come up with an answer, mother spoke.

"Go ahead, Annabeth. They need someone to tour them around the camp. I don't think the Stolls are a good choice." Mona and I bowed and left with the rest of the group and went through one of the portals Lord Chaos made. One leads to the Roman camp and one leads to ours.

"Pe- I mean, Skander! Shouldn't we bring back Jordy? I'm sure he's got plenty of time out with Agatha." Taphios asked.

"He's already here." Skander casually answered. And, as if on cue, we heard something screaming from Thalia's tree. We ran as fast as we could but noticed that Skander was just leaning against a tree. I decided to ignore him and ran as fast as we could. What if the fleece has been stolen again? What if someone hurt Peleus? What if… I was stopped when I saw Jordy hanging upside down in an invisible rope and Peleus with fiery eyes, ready to attack at any second.

"Peleus. Stop!" I screamed as I ran towards the dragon. Suddenly a dark purple smoke appeared on top of Jordy and came out Skander. He gave just one look at Peleus and suddenly the dragon was put back to sleep, coiled near the fleece.

"How… How did you do that?" I asked him when we jumped down with Taphios who was finally free again.

"I can't reveal anything yet, Wi- Why are you asking?" he asked, somewhat losing his confidence. Was he about to say something else?

"Nothing… It's just Peleus never backs down from a total stranger. Only a handful of people can do that to him." I said, Percy included.

"It's just part of his traning with Erebus before he sided with Ouranos. He never finished his training but he was able to learn a couple of handy tips that we can use." Taphios answered.

The rest of our way to the Big House was quiet... Or in my part, it was. I don't know why I decided to stay beside Skander rather than to catch up with my friends but I feel comfortable beside him, like we can be friends, but I also have this nagging feeling of wanting to hate him. If only I can see right through his cloak.

"Welcome back, campers! And I believe these are the soldiers of Chaos? Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron said as he bowed towards the soldiers. The soldiers nodded back but Skander, Mona, Taphios and Jordy walked to the front to personally greet him. The rest went to their usual activities and I… I don't know why I can't move. When my friends were waving at me, telling me to come, I just shook my head and smiled at them then hung around while I wait for Chiron and the soldiers to finish talking.

"I believe you would need a tour guide?" Chiron asked, seemingly loud as if he thought this was the question that I was waiting for.

"Sure, we would love to. Thanks, Chiron." Skander said.

"Annabeth, dear, can you come here?" Chiron extended his arm to my direction, as if it was slowly pulling me towards their direction. "Annabeth, can you give them a tour of the camp? I have some important business to attend to at the moment."

"Yeah, sure, of course." I weakly smiled then faced the soldiers. "So this right here is called the Big House. It's big… And it's a house." Suddenly, everything became quiet and I heard things dropping on the floor within a mile radius, at least. I was afraid to turn back to Chiron to see what face he has on and I'm certainly thankful for the soldiers' cloaks until a loud laughter was heard coming from Skander broke the silence.

* * *

 **[ Review Response Section ]**

My apologies for just answering your reviews now!

 **Guest** ,  
If you are reading this right now, thank you so much for reading my story and for liking it! I hope that you won't get tired reading this even though I'm losing the inspiration to write more.

 **Qoheleth,**  
That is my fault. I never re-read the first few chapters because I made them a long time ago and at that moment I must've thought that 'bantering' was a good word and I don't know why I never bothered to research for an alternative hahaha! But thank you for that comment and for thinking that this is a creative story! I hope you continue until the very last chapter!

* * *

 **A MAJOR SHOUTOUT TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW. I CAN'T EXPRESS ENOUGH HOW HAPPY I AM THAT YOU LOVED THIS STORY AND THAT YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT IT! FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE OR A REVIEW ANY TIME. I'VE GONE THROUGH A FEW OF YOUR STORIES ALREADY AND YOU GUYS ARE SO TALENTED! NEVER LOSE THAT SPARK AND CREATIVITY AND CONTINUE SPREADING LOVE AND POSITIVITY. THE WORLD NEEDS EVEN JUST THE SMALLEST PIECE OF IT!**

 **WITH LOVE,**

 **STEPHANIE M. (SAOIRSECHASE)**


	15. Rising of the Darkness

**[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]**

HAPPY READING YOU GUYS! I know I kind of lost my way somewhere along the chapters but I'm happy to say that I'm back on track! I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others. And thank you for all the love you're sending! You guys are the best!

* * *

 **[ DISCLAIMER ]**

Again, you guys, I do not own anything posted here unless stated or unless it's not in the books.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

After my horrifying moment earlier with the soldiers of Chaos, I toured them around the camp grounds and left them by the cabins so they can set up their own tents. Mona asked me if I wanted a tour but I declined then began walking back to the beach. I quickly sat down and felt the cool sand while staring at complete darkness, only hearing the sound of waves hit the rocks. What is happening to me? After years of keeping it together, I'm starting to fall apart. This is not Annabeth Chase. I was never weak or lost in translation. Never. Not until Percy came to my life, that is. I lowered my head and fumbled for the ring tied around my neck. Percy, Percy, Percy. Where are you, Percy?

 _"_ _I'm here, Wise Girl."_ Percy? Could it be? I quickly lifted my head and looked around but I was all alone.

"Great, now I'm hearing things." I said as I grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it in front of me. "Why is my life like this?! I never asked for all of this!"

"Annabeth?" I grabbed my dagger and quickly stood up. I noticed a cloaked figure walking towards me and relaxed. It was pretty hard to tell which soldier is which but you'd quickly know who Skander is by the way he carries himself and the feeling of a powerful aura surrounding him.

"Oh, Skander. Hi. Uhm, you didn't happen to…" I lowered my head. I already made a fool of myself earlier and I can't afford to look like one again.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." He said. He lifted his head a bit and I sort of noticed a smile. I knew that he wasn't going to divulge anything.

"Can I sit with you for a bit?" He asks and I quickly nodded. I don't know why but I somehow feel relaxed.

"I do this a lot too, you know. In Gliese, I mean. It's a lot more different than Earth's but it still relaxes me whenever I hear the waves." I turned my head to look at him. It's funny because I can't see his expression but I can feel that he's more relaxed than earlier.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked as he turned his head to face me. "The ocean in Gliese, I mean. I can show you for a bit if you want to." I remained silent as I tried to analyse him. I nodded my head and he turned his whole body to face me. I do the same and he slowly lifted his hand to me.

"Give me your hand and close your eyes." He said. I don't know why I feel like obeying everything he says but I do what I'm told and placed my hand on his. His hand is a little rough from all the training but it was warm unlike mine that is cold to the touch from the breeze. I stared at our hands before he urged me to close my eyes. It made me hesitant because if he were to do something, I would be at a disadvantage.

"You can trust me, Annabeth. I promise not to hurt you." Skander said assuringly. I closed my eyes, wondering what would happen if I were to open it. What would I see? How exactly was I going to see Gliese? Did he open a portal? Then why do I have to close my eyes when I practically walked into one today?

"You can open your eyes now, Annabeth." Skandar said. I slowly opened my eyes to see so many vivid colors. The sea was purple instead of blue; the sand was orange instead of white or a little yellowish; and the skies were as blue as Sally's cookies.

"It's amazing!" I scanned my surroundings some more. It was close to the beach at camp, only the colors were different. There was also a cliff and a cave on the left and the forest on the right. What amazed me even more was the view at the back. Tall, snowy mountains were surrounding the city at the back and the buildings were all glistening in the presence of the sun. In the middle is a very tall building with glass elevators that you can see it go up and down no matter how far you are from it. I was about to walk towards the city when Skander pulled me back.

"Don't let go of my hand. If you let go, you won't be able to see it anymore." Skander warned.

"How did you take me here?" I asked, still astonished with the beautiful view.

"My memories. That's why you can't let go. If you let go, we'll be brought back to Camp Half-Blood."

"This is beautiful, Skander. The architecture is amazing!" I took mental notes of all simple but stunning details of Gliese.

"Annabeth, can you keep this a secret?" Skander asked. "I know you'd want to tell your siblings and friends about Gliese but we have orders from Chaos that we can't divulge that much yet." I nodded. I understand where Skander is coming from anyway. The gods are unpredictable and it wouldn't be a surprise that we, their children, will inherit that trait.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"Skander, what was that?" I nervously asked, placing my other hand near my dagger. He lets go of my hand and suddenly we see smoke coming from the Northern woods.

"Zeus' Fist!" Skander and I both said out loud. We both grabbed our weapons and nodded at one another, silently agreeing that we would team up. He opens a portal and grabs my hand once more, leading me to the portal. The portal opened up near Zeus' Fist where we saw demigods charging towards the monsters exiting one by one through the labyrinth.

"Where's the rest of the soldiers, Skander? Why aren't they helping?" I asked as we tried to find a cover near a tree.

"I told them to guard the border. I never thought that monsters would have the guts to attack using the labyrinth just yet. They might try to take the fleece to weaken the border or do something else. We can't be so sure. Now, are you ready?" He looked back and I nodded. We charged the monsters that nearly skewered Andrea, an 11-year old daughter of Aphrodite who has the stomach to fit like Piper then helped the rest of the demigods.

"I sense the ocean's offspring." A deep voice echoed through the scene. Everyone was frantically looking for that voice but it was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **[ REVIEW RESPONSE SECTION ]**

 **Artemismoon91904,  
** I really love your work so please don't criticize yourself too much! And we all have our own creative ways. Tons of people have written stories about Percy meeting Chaos but yours, yours is the first that I've seen. I somehow feel like I'm not doing Annabeth justice so I'm trying really hard to have a better understanding on how she thinks. Thanks for the compliments, by the way!


	16. Coming Up With Plan B

**[[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]]**

My apologies for posting this late! I was engrossed with the games on Facebook Messenger haha! Anyway, this chapter isn't as long but I'll be posting Chapter 17 right after okay? Oh! I hope you enjoyed the little Percabeth fluff in the previous chapter! Not to spoil anything but I plan to end this story in 24 or 25 chapters or maybe less... We'll see! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a review/comment/private message on what you think about it! Your thoughts are important too! Also, if you think that I'm missing a few elements, feel free to tell me as well!

* * *

 **[[ DISCLAIMER ]]**

Okay, you all know this but I am repeating it again! I do not own anything unless stated or not found in the book created by Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **PERCY/SKANDER**

"I sense the ocean's offspring." I frantically scanned through the forest. Erebus. He's the only one who would know that I'm here to protect my own family. _Where are you, Erebus?_ Since it's almost seven in the evening, it would be impossible to find him. I closed my eyes and tapped into my head, just as how he taught me beforehand. I tried to sense my surroundings despite the noise emanating from the demigods and a few monsters attacking. I gripped my sword, allowing it to be in its fullest form and waited for Erebus to make a move. Suddenly, something lurking in the deepest part of the woods moved. I ran as fast as I could and slashed the primodorial. The next thing I heard was a loud scream filled with agony.

"Ah, Skander, Chaos' commander and champion." Erebus said as he laughed weakly. He was moving farther away from me, knowing that he might disintegrate and return to Tartarus since he hasn't fully risen.

"You might have Chaos by your side but we will see to it that Olympus crumbles down and we shall rule over the world!" Then Erebus disappeared and the night became much lighter. I sent a message to everyone asking if they were okay or if anyone was injured. Turns out, the monsters planned to weaken the boarder by grabbing the fleece. Thankfully, I let the soldiers stay behind.

"Skander!" Annabeth ran towards me. I almost got angry thinking that she was calling for someone else until I realized that _I am Skander._ I mentally sighed and remembered our short time together at the beach. That moment when I held her hand and brought her shortly to Gliese, I felt like my old self. The old Percy. "Skander, was that your sword? The one that slashed through Erebus?" I nodded at her question and quickly analysed her for wounds. Thankfully she didn't get any.

"How did you do that?" She asked, I just smiled.

"I'll tell you more about it at the Big House, okay? We need to have a talk with the cabin leaders and Chiron." She nodded and followed me to the Big House. I mind-linked with Theseus, Taphios and Zoe to meet us there because we have to discuss what had just happened tonight.

 **\- Line Break –**

"I can't believe they almost stole the fleece." Solace said as he stared at the table blankly.

"We need to double the guards, Chiron. If they steal the fleece and poison the tree, it's game over for us." Clarisse suggested.

"Skander, you've been awfully quiet. What's going on, bro?" Taphios asked me. I looked at all the faces of my friends and family and pictured the vision I had back in Gliese. That terrifying image of everyone that I love… Gone. I shake my head before I stated my theory.

"It just doesn't make sense. There are two ways to get into camp: the labyrinth and through the border. They've been distracting all of you by attacking through the border. Now, they attack you using the labyrinth. "

"And they also planned to take the fleece. If the soldiers left their post, they would've succeeded." Annabeth added. "So you're thinking there's a third option?"

"There's a possibility. Erebus was able to enter the camp using the darkness. It's only a matter of time that Ouranos will do the same." I said.

"So you're thinking that the primodorials will use their elements to attack us?" Chiron asked, accepting the theory.

"I've spoken with the twins, Skander. They say that Erebus and Ouranos are almost fully awaken. Turns out there are demigods working for them." Mona added.

"Anyone we know?" Mona shook her head. I let out a loud sigh.

"Tell the twins I'm visiting them tonight." I was about to stand up when Theseus stopped me.

"No, I'll go. They will know that you're in there. You'll only put yourself in danger and jeopardize this mission. As your second in command, I forbid it." he said. I smiled a little then raised my hands to admit defeat.

"Alright, alright. You're the older one so I'll listen to you." I laughed as Theseus shoved me playfully.

"So, what do we do while Leandro checks out the island? You can't expect us to sit around and do nothing." Malcolm said.

"Mona, you're in-charge of the border. Jordy, you take Zeus' Fist. I suggest half of the soldiers and half of the demigods with guard tonight. I will leave it up to you guys to decide who will be guarding and who will be for tomorrow," they all nodded at my plan. "Chiron, maybe it would be better if you cancel Capture the Flag while we figure out another plan in case of an attack." He pondered for a moment but decided that it was for the best.

"I have to leave for a moment. I'll scan the area for possible entrances and try to talk to Lord Chaos as well. Leandro, Jordy, Mona… Good luck."

* * *

 **[[ REVIEW RESPONSE SECTION ]]**

 **Bubby11,  
** Thanks for finding the story great! I hope you I'm not disappointing you with how I visualize the characters. :)


	17. The Missing Soldier

**[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]**

So the author's note is such a failure hahaha! Anyway, I'll try to recreate that once more. By the way, thank you so much for the follows, favorites and views! You guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **[ DISCLAIMER ]**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus and its characters.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

After the meeting, the three most powerful soldiers opened up portals and left the Big House. I slumped back to my seat knowing that I wasn't going to be able to talk to Skander for a while. Those who were left behind, a.K.a demigods, went back into discussion on who takes turns guarding the border and Zeus' Fist with the soldiers. My thoughts went drifting back to Skander. I had so many questions laid out for him. I guess, I'll never know, especially if the fighting continues from now on. The most important question that I have to ask myself is: why do I feel happy whenever I'm with Skander? That's not supposed to happen. I sighed heavily as I covered my face with both of my hands.

"You okay, Annie?" I looked at Malcolm and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. We did a lot today and I still haven't eaten dinner." I said. Two excuses than one is better when you're trying to avoid something.

"Well, you can't eat at the pavilion since the harpies might eat you but I think I have some crackers left back in the cabin. I'll give it as soon as we return from this meeting, okay?" I nodded then we both faced Clarisse and went on with the meeting.

 **\- Line Break -**

By the time we got back to our cabin, I was famished and tired. The rest of my siblings except Andrew, Benjie and Akeem were already asleep. Malcolm let me sit down then offered his water and some saltine crackers.

"Sorry, this is all I got. If I had something else, you know Angie and Mackenzie would've taken it by now." I smiled as I looked at Angie who was already drooling while holding her favourite stuffed toy – a white rabbit with a missing button eye and two whiskers.

"Sometimes, I'd like to think that they were daughters of Hermes. Their stealing techniques are incredible!" Malcolm sat beside me and laughed a bit.

"That's what you get when you hang out with the Stolls too much. And to think they're both 11 years old," He added then looked at me. "Are you really okay, Annabeth?" I looked back and forced myself to give the brightest smile I can give.

"I am, okay Malcolm? You shouldn't worry too much about me. Compared to three months ago, I think I'm doing pretty good right now." Lies. It just keeps piling up and up and up.

"I know you can't remember anything from three months ago and mother did warn all of us not to speak of it but it's part of your past… _He's_ part of your past, Annie. You need to remember him. We all do. I feel like we just threw away everything _he_ has sacrificed just for us. I never quite liked the guy but he's become part of the family somehow." I smiled then mentally slapped myself. Get yourself together, Annabeth. Nobody knows you remember.

"Here we go again with the 'he', Malcolm. Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about but thank you for the lovely meal, brother," I pretended to yawn and stretched my arms. "Well, I'll go to bed now. You should too, we need all the energy that we can get." He looked down then nodded. I wanted to tell him that I never forgot Percy but I don't want to have my memories erased for good or get Apollo in trouble.

I walked towards my desk and grabbed the photograph of Thalia, Grover and I. I brushed my fingers against the side of the glass where Percy would've been. After the incident, they took away anything that has 'Percy' on it and locked the Poseidon cabin until another child of the sea god goes to camp. It's pretty depressing but I had to fight the tears that I wanted to shed every single day. I laid down facing the wall and let the tears fall. Three months of pain that I had to endure because of a false accusation. Three months of pain that I had to withstand because the gods can't admit that they're wrong. Sometimes I wish I could've pissed off the gods so they would've let me rot in Tartarus with Percy; sometimes I wish that my memories were completely erased. I know that both of those choices were wrong but I am just completely lost and heartbroken without Percy. I wake up in the middle of night, screaming, because I am still haunted by those terrifying moments Percy and I had to endure when we fell into the deepest pits of Tartarus, now I had to relive the pain of losing Percy that night too. And he wasn't here to assure me that this was all a dream and that he will still be with me tomorrow. No one can ever replace him.

 _"_ _Just a little bit more, Wise Girl. Hang on for me, okay?"_

I opened my eyes at the sound of Percy's voice and noticed that it was already morning. A dream. I can't decide if it's a good one or not but I decided to push my thoughts away and live another day without thinking or crying. I stood up and faced the mirror near my desk.

"You can do this, Annabeth. Just another day to live. Focus. Focus." I put a straight face on and fixed my hair. It was still a bit early and everyone is still sleeping so I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick bath then went straight to the pavilion where the soldiers were already eating.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Mona greeted. They were wearing sportswear but everyone wore hoodies that was still enchanted. Mona was approaching me along with two more guys. I guess Jordy and Leandro. I couldn't feel Skander's aura anywhere."

"Oh, hi Mona! Jordy and Leandro, I assume?" They all sat in front of me and nodded.

"You truly are a daughter of Athena. I guess that's why Percy loves you so much." Jordy said which earned him a slap in the head from both Mona and Leandro. They know Percy? I wanted to ask more questions but everyone is aware that my memories were erased because of that stupid Seaweed Brain.

"You know, I've been hearing that name for three months and I still don't know who that is. Whenever I ask them, they only look at me like something bad happened. I never bothered after that," I said. Before it could get awkward, spoke once more. "So, where's Skander?" they went silent then looked at one another.

"That's the problem, Annabeth… We can't reach him. He's missing."


	18. Son of Night and Darkness

**[[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]]**

Okay! Hello, fanboys and fangirls! Again, I am apologizing for my long absence in the world of Fanfiction and I believe that I owe you a chapter (actually, I owe you so many chapters already for being gone for way too long - if combined). The reason for my absence this time is that I have started a blog! Oh heavens, yes, I have started a blog. And I would really appreciate it if you can take the time to check it out: .com :) and also, it did take a long time for me to write about Percy's absence but I finally came up with something so here it is! Let me know down in the comments/reviews about your opinions about this chapter/story in general and about my blog! Thank you, guys!

Btw, new character alert! Meet Phantasos, one of the Oneroi and son of Nyx and Erebus. In all honestly, I can't quite remember if Percy has met him in the books because I've read so many fanfictions that it has become quite a blur hahaha but I do know he met Morpheus... well, he is also a part of the Oneroi (for those who don't know mythology that much hehe). Can't wait to find out what you think of him!

* * *

 **[[ DISCLAIMER ]]**  
I do not own any of the characters unless stated or unless they are not found in any of Rick Riordan's work or mythology itself.

* * *

 **PERCY/SKANDER**

 _Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"There you are, Seaweed Brain! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Annabeth? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Annabeth's stormy grey eyes aligned with mine.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain! You just had to pick the busiest day of the year, huh?" I smiled as I watched her shake her head from left to right as she laughs; the golden blonde hair of hers glistening under the sun and how her mouth curves into a smile…

 _Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"Did you hear that, Annabeth?" I asked, sitting upright to find out where that dripping sound came from.

"That's not going to work this time, Seaweed Brain. Now come on! Chiron is going to make us do chores for a week again if we don't make it in time!" she grabs my hand and tries to pull me towards her direction. I shake my head and follow her lead until an explosion coming from the Big House stopped us from running then another near the stables, then one by one, explosion after explosion hit Camp Half-Blood and what was left were debris of what used to be our home.

 _Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"Annabeth, we need to leave!" I started to pull her back to the beach but she just stood facing the camp. I walked towards her and turned her around, blood was trickling down her face and body. She was even clutching onto her stomach to stop the bleeding. She smiled at me and fell back onto the sand. I catch her just before her head hits, slowly putting her down.

"Annabeth, what happened? Who did this?" I asked as I wiped the blood out of her face.

"You did, Percy. You did this to me." I stopped at her words.

"Wise Girl… I don't understand…" I slumped back and watched her as she forced to breathe through the blood and the pain.

 _Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"You… betrayed us. You killed the gods and… let the primodorials rule. You… killed us, Percy." Suddenly the sun was blocked by shadows. I looked up to see the looks of all my friends and family… dead. I did this… I did this to them. I betrayed them. I covered my face and began to cry. This is all my fault. I killed everyone I loved. I did.

 _Drip… Drip… Drip…_

 _No, they betrayed you remember?_

"Who said that?" I looked up and found myself alone in an island. The ocean stretched far and wide.

 _Remember it well, Perseus… They betrayed you. Zeus sent you to Tartarus and your father did nothing. They wanted you gone, Perseus. They wanted you dead._

"Who are you?! Show youself!" I shouted.

 _Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"Don't be a coward! You're hiding behind this… this nightmare! Show yourself!" I challenged. Suddenly the world became black and I woke up in a dark cave with a throbbing headache.

 _Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"Where am I?" I croaked as I slowly sat up. I tried to recall what happened that led me to this dark, wet cave.

"Very good, Son of Poseidon. Very good." I frantically grabbed my sword and turned around.

"Who are you… and where did you take me?!" I held the hilt of my sword tighter as I felt the presence getting stronger in front of me.

"I am Phantasos, son of Nyx and one of the Oneroi. And that was a surreal dream, not a nightmare. Nightmares belong to my brother, Phobetor." He said as he appeared in front of me.

Phantasos was very thin and pale yet unlike his brother, Hypnos, he has this captivating aura that would make you think twice if he was Eros or not. He had long blonde hair and wore skin-tight clothing with little to no armor at all.

"What do you want from me?" he might have a charming face but he won't sway me that easily.

"I just want to bestow upon you my gift." He giggled as he sat down on the rock in front of me and brushed his long hair.

"And why would I want your gift?" I asked, wary of his actions.

"Because, Perseus, you can use it to win!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, right. You are a son of Nyx and Erebus. To top it all off, your brother is Hypnos. All three of them hate me so much so you couldn't possibly want me to win against your father." I said, which he rolled his eyes on.

"Yeah, yeah, so what? Just because you and the rest of my miserable, power-hungry family have bad history doesn't mean we should too, right? Or something like that." He says as he gazes onto his hands and long fingernails.

"Look, Perseus, you never finished your training with father, am I correct? I can help you finish that training then you'll be off, back into the arms of your Annabeth." I observe his actions carefully and take a moment to think about his offer. It's true that I wasn't able to finish my training with Erebus but there's no guarantee that Phantasos can help.

"It's simple math, Percy. You're a son of Poseidon, stop mulling it over as if Athena will bless you with knowledge all of a sudden." I sigh. He's got a point.

"Fine. So when do we start?" I ask then my head started to throb and slowly, my vision turned black.

 _Now…_


	19. More Bad News

**[[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]]**

Well hello, lovelies! Is it nice to finally hear from me again? I am possibly the worst person to manage my time properly so my schedule is a bit of a whack but hopefully it will be fixed soon. Six more chapters remaining until the end of The Lost Savior! Oh my gods! What do you think will happen? Let me know what you think in the review section! Also, guys... I enrolled for an online course on... *drum roll* Greek and Roman Mythology! Although majority of our beloved characters aren't part of it, it is still so exciting to learn more about the mythology we have come to love! If you guys are interested, download Coursera and look for Greek and Roman Mythology offered by the University of Pennsylvania. You can take it for free, or you can pay for the course (79 USD or around PHP2,495.00) so you can receive a certificate! The course has already started and we already have a homework and a quiz pending for this week but I think you can still join! Just go to .org and sign up to find out!

If you guys successfully joined, do inform me! I'm a bit behind already because I was pretty busy with my blog so I don't really know anyone yet lol.

* * *

 **[[ DISCLAIMER ]]**

I do not own anything unless stated or unless they are not found in the books. Rick Riordan wrote and owns them. Or Greek and Rome.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

"Annabeth, duck!" Thalia cried out as we both ran towards Zeus' Fist. After Thalia shot an arrow towards the demigod trying to catch us, I nodded towards her and put on my Yankee cap. I ran as Thalia stayed behind to execute the plan my siblings and I created for tonight's Capture the Flag. Yes, we're playing Capture the Flag despite everything that is going on.

It was Chiron and Will's idea after bad news kept ringing in our ears. Yesterday, the Roman camp was attacked and if it weren't for the soldiers, they would've wiped the whole camp and killed everyone in it. There were a lot of casualties but majority of the city had been turned to ruins. Right after that, a Roman demigod reported that something's going on at Mt. Tam and so the remaining Roman demigods had to divide themselves to fight whatever is in there. Thankfully, Chaos bestowed a few more soldiers to help the camp.

I know Chiron and Will's intentions mean well but I can feel that everyone is secretly preparing themselves the moment monsters attack our camp. With Skander gone as well and Mona went out to find him, everyone can't seem to relax.

"Okay, Katie. Now!" I shouted. As Katie's vines shelter me from the demigods, I ran as fast as I could towards Zeus' Fist. I was only a few steps away when an explosion was heard from the border. Everyone stopped and divided amongst themselves on who stays and who goes to the border./p

Thalia, Katie and Clarisse runs over to my side to get ready for what's about to come out as we face the entrance of the labyrinth. I tell them to get ready for our plan and went on to our positions as quickly as possible.

"The plan was that the hunters would spread out high above the trees and the remaining demigods including myself would hide behind it. I hid behind the tree where Thalia is so I could give her the signal shoot the bombs the Hephaestus cabin made. We wait for monsters to come out as we watch from afar how the camp borders were blazing as bomb after bomb were set off.

"There must've been twice the number of monsters who attacked if almost all of the bombs Leo set exploded." I said quietly. I saw Clarisse nodded sadly. She has lost three siblings in less than a month because of this war. I smiled sadly at her when she looked at me. We all lost someone very important may it be this war or the previous ones. I sigh as I played with my Yankee cap until a figure appeared right in front of me which I immediately ready my dagger on the being's throat.

"Annabeth…" Nico appeared panting and was as pale as ever.

"Nico? Wh-" before I could finish my sentence he interrupts me with his.

"Annabeth, it's Percy… he's… not in the… Underworld," he momentarily breathes deeply while I take a deep breath in. His news unhinged me and left me speechless possibly at the worst moment of history.

That's when the monsters started to come out of Zeus' Fist, screaming "For Erebus and Ouranos"

* * *

 **[[ REVIEW RESPONSE SECTION ]]**

 **Bookworm,**

I'm not Rick Riordan... or am I? *winks* *smirks*

 **BookNerd101010101,**

I'm so thrilled that you like it! Enjoy! Please let me know what you think about the character development and the flow. :)


	20. The Ultimate Dream

**PERCY/SKANDER**

"Concentrate, Perseus." Phantasos strongly reminded just before he tried to get inside my head once again.

I have been stuck in this cold, dark cave for two days now… or was it three? Whenever Phantasos leaves the cave, I constantly wonder how things are at camp. Is everyone okay? Is Annabeth worried about me? Not that she knows who I really am.

I let the darkness consume me once again. I slowly fall into an endless dark pit of nothingness. I should panic and try to figure out what to do but instead I felt relaxed… Like I am letting it consume me. I close my eyes as I await for my doom.

"Percy…"

I open my eyes. Annabeth.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!"

"Percy…"

"Mom? Where are you, mom?"

"Percy…"

"Paul? Paul! Answer me! Where are you?!"

"Perseus"

"Dad? Dad… Help me."

Suddenly a bright light engulfed me. I slowly open my eyes to see the sun seeping through the curtains of my room. I look around and found myself in my old room in New York. Nothing has changed at all. I sat up and felt the sheets of my bed to convince myself that this is not a dream. That this is real life.

"Thank the gods! You're finally awake, Seaweed Brain." I look up and saw Annabeth standing near the door, arms crossed.

"Annabeth?" I asked as I slowly walk towards her.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! We were supposed to leave the house thirty minutes ago! If it wasn't your birthday…" I ran towards her and engulfed her in my arms.

"You remember me." I said, almost tearing up.

"Uh, of course I do Seaweed Brain. What's up with you, why are you acting so strange today?" she asked. I wrapped her in my arms tighter around her.

"Uh, are we disturbing something here?" I looked up and saw mom smiling by the doorway.

"Mom?" I ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "Mom I missed you."

"Uh, sweetheart, didn't we just eat dinner last night?" mom laughed as she hugged me back.

"He has been acting weird today. Do you think it's because it's his birthday?" Annabeth questioned while laughing.

"Well either way, get dressed already! Everybody's waiting downstairs!" mom said as she went back down, waving for me to hurry.

"Where are we going?" I asked Annabeth as I looked for decent shirts and pants.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain, Percy. Remember, we are going to Montauk for your birthday? After you practically begged the whole camp and your parents?" She laughed as she threw a pillow at me.

I smiled and decided to wear some black board shorts and a blue v-neck shirt. I grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Annabeth who blocked it with my blanket.

"You gotta do better than that, Percy!" she challenged. I ran towards her and grabbed her as she tried to run away, hugging her once more.

"I think I already did." I stared into her grey eyes and brushed away a strand of her curly blonde hair away from her face. "There, that's better."

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain." She smiled as she brushed the side of my hair.

"I love you, Wise Girl." I was about to kiss Annabeth when it started to get dark again and she slowly disappeared like dust.

"Wake up, Percy." Were her last words before she was completely gone from my arms again. I looked around my room and ran downstairs to check on mom. She and the rest of my family were nowhere to be found other than a blue cake with a single candle in the middle. It was the only thing that's giving the lifeless living room light. On the cake, it says "Happy Birthday Percy" written in white icing. I carefully studied mom's work as I knelt and made my wish and blew out the candle with tears falling down my eyes.

I let out a sigh when I started to hear the tiny droplets from the cave.

"Again, Perseus…" Phantasos said softly. I nodded and stood up, ready for another round of torture. Then it hit me… Annabeth's last words. It was different… raw… It wasn't a manipulation. Those three words were enough to let me fight my way out of this cave… Out of this surreal dream.

Just as Phantasos raised his hand for another round, I raised mine towards him and closed my eyes as I start to recreate the surreal dream he was about to enter.

"No, it's my time now." I said as I watched him get engulfed in the shadows and stood still. It's my time to get into his head now…

I opened my eyes and saw Phantasos across from me, wondering where he was. When he saw me, he smiled and walked towards me. Suddenly, he stopped and looked around. He was surrounded my mirrors. Thousands of reflections of him were looking back at him, smiling wickedly. I watched as his surreal dream begins.

"Perseus, get me out of here now." Phantasos said but only echoes - thousand of echoes - only answered him back with the same question.

"You are a disappointment, Phatasos."

"Why can't you be like your brothers?"

"Why are you so full of yourself? You're not even Narcissus."

"Nobody is going to love you"

"You are worthless."

"Nobody needs you"

"God of surreal dreams, pft, you are a good-for-nothing god."

"I should've drowned you in the River Acheron or Plegethon"

I watched him as he held his head, no longer able to take the hurtful words and the laughter echoing.

"Perseus, I beg of you. Please stop this." he said as tears kept falling down his eyes. I knew this had to stop. I closed my eyes once more and wished for us to be back to the cave. I opened my eyes and watched as Phantasos curled by the far corner of the wall, constantly rocking himself back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Phantasos. I should've stopped the moment I heard the first voice." I said as I knelt in front of him. He flinched at my actions which caused me to back away slowly.

"Now you see why I despised my family. Why I wanted my father and brothers to fail." I nodded sadly.

"You are ready, Perseus." he waved his hand to the side and light seeped through the cracks. "Wake those who need to be awaken."

I nodded as I walked slowly towards the opening of the cave, wary of what may come out. I looked back and saw that the cave was closed once again.

"I will make them pay." I sais as I ran towards the forest.


	21. The Truth Will Set You Free

**ANNABETH**

After the surprise attack at the camp a few nights ago, Lord Chaos has added quite a number of soldiers to protect both camps and Olympus. He gravely reported that there has been no sign of Skander but assured us that Mona is their best hunter and would no doubt find him. Last night, Mother appeared in my dreams last night and told me that the monsters have been messing up their domains to keep the Olympians divided leaving her, Hera, Hestia and Aphrodite to discuss possible battle strategies. Unlike the past wars, the gods had been confident that we, demigods, will always prevail to save them even if it meant that we would risk our lives. This new war changes all of that. Mother had finally admitted that the gods had been so long in power that they couldn't live without it and feel threatened once someone lower than them shows great power despite being human. I asked her if she was talking about Percy and she sadly wept, saying that it had been a huge mistake of theirs to throw someone as loyal and brave as Percy. She didn't even bother to ask how I knew his name but rather told me that rest assured they will bring Percy back from Tartarus. That was when I told her what Nico told me the night camp was attacked. Percy has been missing and nobody knew about it or for how long now. Has he managed to escape? If he did, where did her go? Did he move to Canada where there are no gods or monsters? I couldn't ask anyone or go there myself to check after all that we've been through these past few weeks. Is he safe? Does he remember me? Does he remember any of us? Why hasn't he called or sent a message or something? Nico almost told the campers about this but I told him to wait. If we told the campers that Percy had been missing, will they have the will to fight? Or will they feel discouraged that the only person everyone has looked up to was nowhere to be found? Will they be angry that he never bothered to return to camp to help us fight this war?

Questions… So many questions were on my mind like a plague. Will any of these questions will ever be answered? I sigh as I slump back into my seat at the Big House. We had been discussing, or rather – arguing, about our strategies. Children of Athena are best at strategies but everyone has been agitated since more and more campers had been sent to the infirmary. Chiron tried to calm everyone but it was simply uneasy when everyone's thinking the same thing: this war might be our last. We're praying for it to be in a good way, but the odds aren't exactly in our favor.

"Greece to Annabeth… Hello?" I looked at Thalia as she tried to wave her hands in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot of things in my mind. What was the question?" they all slumped back to their seats

"We all wrapped up the meeting a few minutes ago. We're the only ones here." Thalia said as she extends her arm as if she needed to prove her statement.

"I'm sorry. I just… have a lot of things in mind, that's all." I said, defeated.

"Well no sphinx, Miss Chase! Come on! I'm starving!" Thalia stood up and started pulling my arm. I rolled my eyes and stood up as well, letting her take the lead to the dining pavilion.

"What do you think will happen to us after this war?" Thalia asked as we walk towards the pavilion.

"I don't know. I'd like to believe that there's still hope. I mean, the prophecy did say that a savior will be the salvation of us all. I think that's the only reason why everyone still wants to fight. To figure out the last piece of the prophecy." I said, trying to sound confident but Thalia wasn't buying it.

"I know who that savior is, Annabeth. You do too. Deep down we both know he's not coming." I stopped at her words, sat down and I wept. For three months I had to hold this all in and now I am letting it all out. Campers nearby were looking at us right now but I didn't care. I just had to let it all out.

"Annie, what's wrong? Why are you crying like that?" Thalia asked lowering herself as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I remember everything Thalia. Everything! How we were called to Olympus, how he accepted his fate like it was some sword, how we said our final goodbyes… Everything, Thalia! For three months I held it in because I didn't want to completely lose my memories of him. And now… Now he's missing in Tartarus and no one knows where he is! EVEN THE GODS! Can you believe it, Thalia?! NOBODY!" I said as I started kicking and screaming like a little girl who couldn't have her ice cream. I need Percy now, more than ever.

"Annabeth," I calmed myself down and wiped away the tears on my face. I turned around to see my Mother standing with her arms wide open. I ran into her arms and cried some more.

"I'm sorry you had to hold it in, my child. I'm truly sorry," Mother said in a calming voice as she pats my back lightly. "Chiron, gather 'round all the children. I have news that I wish to share with all of you."

 _\- Line Break -_

"What do you mean 'Percy's missing'?! He's dead?!" Clarisse shouted. This caused an uproar with the remaining campers but mother stood firm and unnerved.

"Children, silence please! Let Lady Athena explain!" Chiron shushed abruptly.

"I think it's better if the son of Hades explains this to all of you. After all, he has risked his life to find Perseus." Mother nodded at Nico who was sitting awkwardly beside Will. He looked at everyone before Will shoved him in front causing him to almost trip and fall. A few campers started laughing but was shushed once again by Chiron.

"Uhm, I…" Nico started. He isn't much of a talker but as soon as he laid his eyes on me, I nodded back to assure him that it was all going to be okay.

"The reason why I was gone for almost three months was because I wanted to find Percy after I heard about the prophecy. I mean, let's face it, every single one of us here is thinking about the same thing. Percy is the savior that the prophecy is talking about. I mean, who else could it be? The soldiers? I know it's not an easy task to be back in Tartarus but I did it because I knew Percy would do the same. I just never told anyone because I couldn't risk your lives even if I knew you'd want to volunteer. I couldn't ask Annabeth because every night it breaks my heart hearing her scream every night because of the nightmares that place brings. I couldn't let anyone else go through that same experience she, Percy and I share so I went and searched for him for months. I almost never made it back, too, if it weren't for my father and Queen Persephone. He wasn't there. Every monster I encountered said the same thing… If Percy was there, they'd be having a grand time right now. Not a single monster encountered Percy since he was sent there, not even Nyx." Gasps were heard from the campers. It's not easy to beat the Primordial Queen of the Night let alone to ask a question about a demigod's whereabouts.

"Lady Athena, where _did_ you send Percy?" asked the Stoll brothers. It has been a while since I heard from them again.

"I'm afraid that we really did send him to Tartarus. It's been bothering me since the son of Hades reported it to the council a few days ago. Father might be the king of the gods but he has his restrictions, too. He couldn't send Perseus anywhere without the help of his siblings or children." Mother answered and that's when it hit me…

"But there is someone else who is capable of doing anything… Like, let's say, interrupting one great demigod's demise?" I said, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"It's impossible! Lord Chaos has already said that Perseus isn't part of his army. Why would the Lord of Creation lie to us?"

"Because all will be revealed in time." We all turned our heads to where the voice came from. Lord Chaos was standing near the campfire, smiling with a hint of smug on the upward curl of his lips.


End file.
